Secuestrada
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si a Bella Cullen la secuestraran los Vulturis? ¿La salvarían? ¿o sería prisionera de los Vulturis para siempre? Edward Cullen hará hasta lo imposible para salvarla... Edward POV
1. Vida Normal

**Hola!!!! Me llamo Zoe Sthepenie Masen( bueno mi seudonimo mas bien) espero que les gusten mis historias... este es la primera que he subido... tambien la tengo en otra pagina web... espero que les guste la version Edward POV, jejeje, espero que me dejen sus reviews y que me den consejos u otras cosas por el estilo...**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MI IDOLO STHEPENIE MEYER... LA HISTORIA ES MIA... LOS USO PARA MI HISTORIA.**

**Dejen sus rewievs!!!!**

**Un agradecimiento especial para N Cullen 7 por haberme ayudado !!!!**

**Y tambien en agradecimiento para Family Twilight, que tambien es una gran escritora**

**Disfruten este capitulo....**

* * *

** 1.-** **Vida normal**

Edward POV

Todo esta tranquilo, aquí en Chicago, mi ciudad natal. Renesmee, Bella y yo nos mudamos aquí con el resto de nuestra familia, des eso ya 10 años. Irrelevantemente Jacob vive con nosotros… aunque se nos hizo difícil al principio aceptarlo, lo quisimos como otro miembro de la familia, solamente porque esta imprimado de mi querida hija. Bella se tituló de maestra y ahora enseña en la universidad de Chicago… y es sorprendentemente molesto porque muchos "niñitos" quieren que ella les haga caso pero no les presta atención. Yo por mi parte, ahora mismo estoy estudiando arquitectura ya que siempre me ha interesado y estoy en licenciatura… y aparte es para estar más cerca de mi adorable esposa. Renesmee y Jacob se quedan en la casa, el mencionado para ayudar a Esme y a Alice con sus "cosas" en las mañanas y en las tardes porque Jacob cuida a Nessie de noche, dado que Bella y yo estamos en la universidad con un horario nocturno.

Mi vida era tranquila ahora con mi Bella y con mi hija, no había percances. Era la vida que siempre quise desde hace un siglo, con mi familia completa, sin dolor y sin agonías.

Era una noche con mucho viento, ya que estábamos en Octubre y hay muchas tormentas aquí, mientras que Bella y yo íbamos a la universidad en su auto. Lo bueno de esto, es que, después de 5 años, acepto finalmente el Ferrari y ahora lo conduce con felicidad y sin ninguna queja.

-Edward, ¿qué tal arquitectura? ¿No has reprobado ningún examen?- me pregunto con humor. Bella siempre se acordaba que a mi, algunas veces, repruebo por puro gusto.

-No, amor- le conteste siguiéndole el juego- ¿y tú? ¿No hay otro "niño" que quiera que seas su novia y trata de seducirte?- le pregunte molesto al recordar esos pensamientos inmorales que tenían sus estudiantes.

-No te pongas celoso, Edward- me aseguró- en unos años más nos iremos de aquí- sonrió con pesar- ya no habrá pensamientos inmorales, cariño- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La verdad es que me sentía orgulloso de ella porque no se dejaba conquistar por nadie y sabía quién era gente buena y mala en la universidad.

-Bien- ahora estaba un poco frustrado- falta un semestre más para largarnos de aquí.

Bella se me quedo viendo haciendo un mohín y al final suspiro profundamente.

-¿Por qué estas enojado, Edward?- me pregunto ya estacionándose en su lugar destinado para los profesores de la universidad- ¿acaso es que te pusiste celoso?

Demonios, me atrapo. No lo quería admitir pero si, yo estaba celoso porque otros hombres desean profanar a mi linda esposa. Yo quería estar con ella a todo momento, protegerla aunque no hubiera peligro, escuchar su sinfónica voz resonando en mis oídos.

Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso apasionado, largo y tierno. Me quería demostrar que ella era solamente mía y que nada nos podrá separar. Ese beso me hizo sentir lujurioso y la senté en mi regazo, para mi sorpresa, se alejó un poco y me dedico una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Edward, amor… creo que mejor nos esperamos hasta la mañana…- dijo un tanto avergonzada y emocionada- ya van a empezar las clases.

-No puedo esperar- le dije dándole otro beso exquisito.

- Ni yo, Edward.

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a nuestras asignadas aulas. ¡Dios! no puedo esperar hasta mañana, pero tendré que hacerlo… es mejor así ya que el que se enoja pierde. Ya tranquilo me dirigí al salón alegre esperando a que amaneciera pronto.

* * *

**Jaja, espero que les guste... en unos tres dias mas subo el otro capitulo...**

**Espero que les guste mi historia...**

**Soy nueva haciendo Edward POV pero es mi personaje favorito!!!! Aparte me sale mucho en los test de personalidad... jeje... me ha saldo como unas 4 veces!!! O.O**

**Espero que en verdad les guste...**

**Zhao...**

**Zoé Sthepenie Masen!!!!**


	2. Fastidiosos

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.

Hola!!! Sali temprano de la prepa... y pues me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no subo el segundo capitulo de mi historia? y aqui estoy ^^ jeje... Bueno a lo que iba...

Espero que les guste el segundo capi!!! Pronto subo el tercero... se acerca lo interesante (O.O) jeje..

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! POR FA!!! ( :D) se los agradeceria muchisimo...!! XD

* * *

2.- Fastidiosos

Edward POV

Ya estando en mi aula, el profesor Murch empezó a dar su clase, lo mismo de siempre, hagan un dibujo de un edificio y muéstrenselo a la clase con sus ideas y opiniones. Yo ya había pasado así que solamente me quedaba observar los garabatos de estos simples humanos, por lo tanto decidí espiar un poco a mi esposa en la mente de algunos de sus alumnos.

Ella se veía muy linda dando clase de literatura, explicaba muy bien las cosas y eso se debía a que ella leía sendas cantidades de libros desde que era humana, mi querida humana frágil. Pero ahora, que es vampira, levanta muchas pasiones a los estudiantes y eso era algo desagradable para mí, sus mentes eran muy morbosas y siempre tenían fantasías con mi mujer.

_"Lastima que la profesora esta casada, lo que haría si estuviera soltera…"_ pensó el muchachito que estaba delante de Bella.

_"Que piernas… si tan solo pudiera tocarlas… besarla un poco"_ estaba fantaseando el chico al que estaba utilizando para verla.

Estos pensamientos me tenían harto, deseaba mucho ir al su clase y matarlos a todos por imaginar así de ella pero simplemente no podía, ¿qué pensarían todos?, pensarían que soy un lunático por meterme a una clase sin razón alguna y aparte ¿qué les diría yo para justificarme? ¿Qué leo las mentes? Por supuesto que no lo haría, tengo que tener un poco más de paciencia.

Ahora mismo sentía los celos en todo mi ser, pero, pensando de un modo tranquilizador, ella es mi linda esposa y yo soy el que puede deleitarse con ella, los humanos nunca la tendrán, ella me quería solamente a mi y a nadie más de estos chicos fastidiosos de facultad. Bella ya estaba dando su clase por terminada y despidió a sus alumnos con una linda sonrisa.

_"Demonios, que sonrisa, tuve suerte en tener una profesora tan sexy"_ agradeció un chico en su mente al ver la sonrisa de Bella.

Esto me sacaba de mis casillas, si escuchaba otro pensamiento de esos niños, no me molestaría matar a uno de ellos para que todos aprendieran a no meterse con ella.

Ya casi terminaba mi clase, pronto estaré con Bella, la besaré, la tomaré entre mis brazos y terminaremos lo que empezamos en su auto. Pero algo retenía a Bella, un niñito que le estaba pidiendo ayuda con la tarea, según le decía a mi esposa, pero la verdad es que el solamente estaba para querer propasarse con ella, sus pensamientos eran un fastidio.

Yo ya estaba saliendo de mi salón y me dirigí al edificio en donde estaba Bella y seguía estando con ese chiquillo.

_"Hay profesora, si supiera que usted es la más hermosa mujer que he visto… tal vez la invite a salir"_ pensó el chico de repente.

Bella ya le había explicado la tarea al muchacho muchas veces y se le veía la cara de desesperación así que sonrió en son de cortesía.

-Andrew, ya termine de explicarte, si me permites, debo de retirarme, esto segura de que traerás mañana la tarea muy bien explicada- escuche decir a Bella ya que estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Esta bien, maestra Cullen, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Andrew ahora irritado porque Bella lo había corrido muy amablemente.

El chico se fue desanimado y yo vi a Bella conteniéndose de la risa y yo me reí por ella, ella no aguanto por mucho y se carcajeó muy fuerte, se veía tan linda riéndose. Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que podría destrozar los huesos de un humano pero yo era un vampiro así que no me dolía sino que me excitaba.

-Eso estuvo muy divertido- me murmuro al oido con tono seductor- lastima que yo solamente le pertenezco a alguien más.

-¿Y como es tu esposo?- le pregunte queriendo jugar un poco con ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó un poco molesta pero había entendido que estaba jugando cuando le sonreí con la sonrisa que a ella más le gusta.

-Mi esposo es el hombre más guapo que hay, es un padre muy dedicado y es muy bueno besando- dijo agarrándome de la mano.

-Mmm, creo que no puedo competir con él- le susurre feliz por saber que pensaba eso de mi, que yo era guapo y besaba bien, eso me dejaba más que contento.

-Tonto, ¿otra vez me estuviste "viendo", verdad?, cuando te vi ahorita que estaba con Andrew te veías enojado.

-La verdad, si- confesé algo avergonzado ya que a Bella no le gustaba que yo la espiara en absoluto.

-Edward, yo so sola tuya, ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirlo?- me pregunto impaciente.

- Lose, amor, pero los pensamientos que tienen de ti hacen que me salga de mis casillas.

Ya estábamos cerca del Ferrari, porque platicamos mientras caminábamos hacía el coche. Bella se subió al asiento del conductor y yo al del copiloto, todo se quedo en silencio. Sonrió un poco y antes de encender el auto me acarició la cara.

-¿Qué tal si le decimos a Esme y a Rosalie que cuiden hoy a Renesmee?- pregunto muy provocativa- la dejamos un rato con ellas y podremos estar solos tu yo por un rato, solamente hay que decirle una pequeña mentira para que no se asuste.

Eso me gusto mucho, aparte porque no he tenido un tiempo a solas con ella desde hace ya dos meses, ya que ella se quedaba con Nessie a todo rato y solo me veía avergonzada. Jacob, observó la situación y se ofreció de cuidar a Renesmee para que Bella tuviera un tiempo para tranquilizarse. Me gusto mucho su idea así que asentí y le bese su nariz.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame ver como esta nuestra hija, pronto va a amanecer- dijo ahora un tanto preocupada por Nessie.

Estuve feliz todo el viaje, porque íbamos a estar solo nosotros dos y nuestra relación física era formidable, nunca olvidare cada noche en las que estuve con ella así, eran recuerdos sumamente hermosos. Llegamos a nuestra casa y me dio otro beso apasionado, eso quiere decir que nuestro día "para nosotros" acaba de empezar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad!!! Me emociona escribir un fanfic sobre Edward Cullen!! LO AMO :D**

**Dejen sus reviews!!!.... jaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A N CULLEN 7, ERES GENIAL, HERMANA!!! Y A FAMILY TWILIGTH!!**

**NOS VEMOS DESPUES!!!**

**ZZHAAOOO**

**ZOE STHEPENIE MASEN ( ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE ME LLAMO ASI? XD JEJE) **


	3. Desesperacion

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**Hola, nuevamente, subo seguido porque he tenido algun tiempecito libre en la prepa y aparte porque esta es una ocasion especial.**

**Le dedico este capitulo a mi amigo Emmy (asi le digo yo) que ahorita esta en el hospital u.u . Si llegas a leer esto emmy espero que te recuperes pronto.**

**Bueno, a lo que iba... espero que les guste este capitulo, pronto llega lo emocionante, esto es para dejar suspenso...**

* * *

_ ** 3.- Desesperación**_

Edward POV

Llegamos a nuestra casa, y yo estaba feliz a más no poder, la idea de Bella y yo juntos un día era un gozo pero nuestra primera prioridad era Renesmee y teníamos que dejarla a "salvo" de nosotros dos. Bella dejo sus cosas en el estudio de nuestra habitación y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a Esme, yo mientras tanto fui a observar a Renesmee a su habitación a ver si ya había despertado. Ella estaba todavía dormida, tenía en su boca una sonrisa y vi porque era, Jacob estaba a su lado, durmieron juntos, estaban acurrucados… No me gusto eso, así que, decidí despertar a Jacob.

-Hey, perrito… despierta- le dije sacándolo de la cama agarrando su apestoso pie.

-Mmm… Renesmee, mi linda niña…- susurro entre sueños. Aunque no lo quisiera, mi hija ya tenía o aparentaba los 16 años y Jacob también tenía esa edad, por lo tanto mi pequeña hija ya trataba a Jacob como si fuera su novio.

-Oye, perro- le dije molesto- ya amaneció, vamos levántate, vamos a llevar a Nessie con Esme y Alice.

Tan pronto como escucho el nombre de mi hija, se levanto muy rápido y empezó a despertar a Renesmee.

-Buenos días, Jacob…- lo miro dulcemente y carraspee un poco mi garganta para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, la presencia de su padre- oh, buenos días, papá.

"_Oh, perdón papá si a Jacob lo encontraste aquí conmigo pero yo le pedí que se quedara"_ se justifico mi hija un tanto apenada.

"_Espero que Edward no se enoje conmigo, ya se que tengo mi propia habitación pero…"_se justificaba Jacob en su cabeza hueca.

-Esta bien- les asegure, porque no había nada que perdonar, yo me la pasaba con mi Bella todas las noches cuando era humana y me quedaba en su cuarto, viéndola dormir majestuosamente- Renesmee, vas a pasar todo el día con tu abuelita Esme, con Alice, con Carlisle…

"_Y con mi tío Emmett y Jasper, genial, m tía Rosalie me ayudará a derrotarlos en el juego de video que se me hace complicado" _planeaba Nessie en su mente.

"_Genial, otra vez más con los otros chupasangres"_ le dirigí una mirada de complicidad a Jacob para que supiera mis verdaderas intenciones, no será el mejor amigo que tengo, pero me comprende casi tanto como a Renesmee y a Bella. "_Oh… ya entendí, quieres pasar el día a solas con Bella, ¿verdad? _Asentí mirando hacia arriba. "_Edward, eres un pillo"_ y lo pensó en un tono tan lujurioso que me carcajee.

-¿De qué te ríes, papá?- pregunto mi hija._ "A de ser algo muy gracioso, mi papá solo se ríe cuando los chistes son muy buenos o cuando mamá hace algo mal"_

-Solo me acorde de un chiste muy bueno hija- le afirmé usando sus pensamientos para contestarle.

"_Si como no" _pensó Jacob.

-Basta, ahora tienen que arreglarse, nos vamos en media hora- les dije mirando mi reloj- si no están listos no habrá más televisión para los d…- se fueron inmediatamente a bañarse por las palabras amenazadoras que jure y los había asustado mucho, ya que para ellos la televisión es sagrada.

Reí para mis adentros cuando oí los pensamientos de Jacob y Renesmee asustados.

-¡Edward!- me llamó mi esposa desde la sala- ven aquí, por favor.

Fui corriendo y no me tarde ni medio segundo al estar a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, mi vida?- la acerque hacía mi muy lentamente para darle un beso en el oido.

-Ya esta todo listo, ya le comunique a Esme sobre cuidar a Nessie y acepto inmediatamente, quiere que Jacob también vaya pero le dije que era lo más obvio.

-Eso esta bien- le murmuré en su oido- así la casa olerá un poco menos a perro- se tenso y se libero de mis brazos, claro, a ella no le gustaba que hablará a si de su amigo.

-Edward…- ya escuchaba en mi mente otra vez el sermón de que el es uno de sus mejores amigos, que no le importa que sea un humano que se transforma, etc.

-Ya se, ya se- me disculpe con ella porque se veía realmente enojada- lo lamento, amor.

-Perdonado- y se acerco otra vez a mi dándome un cálido y tierno abrazo- voy a dejar a Renesmee y a Jacob con Carlisle y Esme, ¿de acuerdo?- me pegunto insegura.

-De acuerdo- le contesté seguro de que iba a regresar pronto. Jacob y Renesmee ya estaban listos y muy bien arreglados, a Renesmee le gustaba mucho la ropa de su mamá, según pensaba ella, así que se vestía igual que ella, solamente que Alice le compraba ropa de marca, no quería que ella usara una prenda cualquiera.

-Listos y reportándose- dijo Nessie con un saludo de soldado, el cual se lo había pegado Jasper por las historias que le contaba a mi hija sobre la guerra- vámonos con mi abuela, mamá.

Bella se acerco a Renesmee y le dio un tierno abrazo como a mí. La imagen de ellas era pacifica y simpática, ellas eran lo más importante que yo tenía, daría cualquier cosa por esas dos, las amo tanto…

-Mamá, ya es hora- se quejó mi hija por la intensidad del abrazo- luego, Alice va a querer usar como modelo de ropas y créeme, mamá, no lo quiero ser- la miro con cara de horror.

Se dirigieron al garaje donde se encontraban los autos, pero antes quería sentir a Bella un poco más…

-Edward- me regaño mi esposa- volveré pronto, solamente voy a dejar a Nessie y Jacob, no te desesperes, pronto estaremos juntos, amor.

La deje irse sin más que decir con la esperanza de que voy a verla pronto. Me despedí con un alzamiento de mano y Jacob sonrió al igual que Bella.

"_Edward, te amo"_ escuche y era la voz de mi Bella, ella a veces me deja escuchar sus pensamientos pero solamente muy pocas veces porque su escudo no se lo permite.

Ya se habían ido y ya la empezaba a extrañar, la casa se veía tan solitaria sin ellos, sin Bella que prepare comida para Jacob, sin Renesmee que ahorita estuviera leyendo o andando navegando por internet y sin… aunque me costaba creerlo, sin Jacob quien ahorita estuviera comiendo lo que Bella hizo…

Decidí matar algunas horas haciendo un diseño de un centro comercial, porque seguro que me iba a costar trabajo ya que nunca había hecho un dibujo de un comercial.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Bella se fue y se me hizo muy extraño, lo máximo que se tarda en llegar a la casa de mi madre Esme es como 1 hora de ida y vuelta ¿Por qué se estará tardando? Ella no me dijo que iba a hacer un mandado o que iba a salir de caza, no me gustaba que saliera sin antes haberme dicho por eso siempre me avisaba que iba a ir a otro lugar…, entonces, la llamaré.

Marque su numero de celular y me enviaba al buzón de voz, esto hizo que me volviera loco, le llame un centenar de veces hasta que un llamada me interrumpió. Era Alice, ¿qué querrá ahora? De seguro que ella habrá convencido a Bella de quedarse un rato…

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- le dije molesto- si retuviste a Bella dile que…

-¡No, Edward!- me dijo angustiada, eso era raro, Alice nunca esta angustiada- ¡Edward, te llamo porque tuve una visión de Bella apenas ahorita porque Jacob y Nessie están con Esme y…!

-Entonces, ¿Bella ya viene de regreso?- le pregunte ya que había dicho que Jacob y Nessie ya habían llegado.

-¡Ese es el punto, Edward!- grito estrepitosamente histérica- la visión que tuve de Bella cuando ella se fue es dolorosa, ¡tenemos que hacer algo ya!- chilló con sumo dolor.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?- le pregunte sobre su visión, era raro que chillara y yo me estaba impacientando mucho.

-¡Bella fue secuestrada por los Vulturius, Edward!, ¡La secuestraron!, eso es lo que acabo de ver, Edward.

Mi mundo se estremeció, ¿Bella fue secuestrada por los Vulturius? No, mi mente se negaba a esto, no, no, no, ¡NO!

-Alice, ¿por qué me dices hasta ahorita?- ahora estaba dominado por el pánico- ¡MI BELLA FUE SECUESTRADA POR ESA ESCORIA Y TU ME DICES APENAS AHORA!, ¿POR QUÉ, ALICE?- le grite ahora hirviendo de ira.

-¡NO LO VI HASTA APENAS UN RATO, EDWARD! POR QUE BELLA ESTABA CON JACOB Y RENESMEE, ACUERDATE QUE NO PUEDO VER SU FUTURO SI ELLOS ESTAN A SU ALREDEDOR, ¡TIENES QUE VENIR A LA CASA RAPIDO, EDWARD!- me contesto gritando de nuevo con angustia.

Mi Bella, secuestrada por ellos, tal vez haciéndole daño, no, quiero que este aquí, ¿Por qué no fui con ella? Soy un estúpido, debí acompañarla.

Bella, raptada, no, no, no, no, ¡BELLA, NOOO!...

* * *

**Espero que les sea de su agrado!!**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo ( a ver si lo subo mañana o el domingo, voy a tener que hacer unos cuantos trabajos de la escuela u.u)**

**Zhaoooo**

**Besos **

**Zoé Sthepenie Masen**


	4. Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**Hollaaa!!! ^^ volvi otra vez ( sali temprano de la prepa, weee!!!) y pues aki subo el cuarto. Me he estado preguntando ¿Qué piensa Bella de estar secuestrada? Asi que abajito les dire que le pasa... pobrecita u.u, la quiero mucho asi que voy agregar segmentos de ella( pequeños x que despues hare Bella POV)**

**Bueno... aqui el cuarto capitulo!!!... por fa _¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!_**

**APROVECHO para agradecer a mi amiga Atenas quien supervisa mis capitulos y dice si son buenos para que lo lean los demás.**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

_4.-Promesa_

Edward POV

Ahora estaba temblando de la ira, tenía ganas de matar a alguien y a la vez estaba muy preocupado. ¿Por qué esos malditos se llevaron a mi Bella? Había destrozado mi celular por completo y lo avente al suelo. Mierda.

¿Por qué? Era la única pregunta que tenía en la cabeza, la única que se me ocurría, la única en la me podía basar. ¿Qué diablos querían de ella? Lo único en que me baso es que hace 10 años vinieron para hacer "justicia" y a Aro le gusto mucho el don de mi esposa tanto que mataría a Jane para quedársela según sus pensamientos.

¿Era por eso que la secuestraron? Seguramente Aro ya no tuvo paciencia y se la llevo, ese desgraciado sin vergüenza.

Tengo tantas ganas de ir a Volterra ahora mismo, matar a toda esa escoria y traer de vuelta a Bella pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo, no podría con todos ellos, necesitaría ayuda, tal vez de Alice, Zafrina (la vampira que hace ilusiones) o quizás de Benjamín con su talento de manipular los elementos.

Pero primero, antes de ir a salvarla tengo que ir con mi familia, ellos también quieren a Bella y trataran de salvarla como yo. ¿Cómo le diré a mi hija que a su mamá se la llevaron? ¿Cómo reaccionara ella? Si yo estoy agonizando justo en estos momentos, ya me imagino su reacción.

Ya sin nada en que aferrarme, me dirigí al garaje y encendí mi Aston Martin, conduje a tal velocidad, que un humano ya hubiera tenido un estrepitoso accidente pero igual no me importo, quería hablar con mi familia inmediatamente.

Y casi llegaba cuando me detuve en seco cuando vi el auto de mi esposa en una esquina de la calle continua a la calle de Carlisle. Frene mi auto y fui caminando a su auto, ahora estaba nublado así que podía salir a la calle.

Su auto estaba intacto a la vista pero examinándolo bien; se ve como alguien intento aferrarse a la puerta del conductor y el volante estaba hecho añicos, Bella peleó con su o sus atacantes, eso me hizo enojar más de lo que estaba, si ya de por si quería matarlos, ahora quería torturarlos. Observe con más detalle el interior del auto y me sorprendió una nota de un color un tanto amarillenta, como si ya estuviera gastada.

"_No busquen más a Bella, ella será una de las nuestras, si la llegan a buscar, los mataremos, ahora es NUESTRA"._

Arrugue el papel que tenía en mis manos y maldije a esos hasta con la última de las blasfemias, confirmó la que yo suponía, querían a Bella por su don.

Ya no podía más, tenía que ir con Alice, TENIA que salvar a mi Bella aunque muriera en el intento, ella es mi prioridad número uno y siempre lo a sido igual que Renesmee.

Metí la nota en mi bolsillo del pantalón y se la iba a enseñar a todos para que la vieran, corrí a mi auto y lo encendí de nuevo pero esta vez conducí peor aunque ya estuviera cerca de la casa.

Me aparque en la entrada del porche y camine hasta la puerta principal, estaba abierta, a lo mejor escucharon mi carro desde la otra calle.

Ahí estaban todos, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob y... Nessie, quien estaba llorando con sumo dolor, ya le dijeron lo de Bella. Me acerqué a ella y la abrace para que no se sintiera tan mal, porque si yo pudiera llorar y ser humano, ahora mismo hubiera muerto.

"_Papá, tenemos que ir por mamá, no quiero que le pase nada, ¿por qué la secuestraron, papá?" _pregunto mi hija en sus pensamientos ya que no podía hablar dado que se encontraba en shock.

"_Edward, lo siento" _decía Alice en su mente "_no pude verlo antes, si sirve de algo, iré contigo para salvar a mi hermana, no quiero que le hagan daño los Vulturius"._

-Alice, no tienes nada porque disculparte- le aseguré- nuestra prioridad es ir por Bella- y me acorde de la nota- miren, dejaron esto en el auto de Bella.

Se pasaron la nota, uno por uno y cada vez que lo leían se quedaban atónitos por el escrito en el papel.

"_Pues…si la han de querer mucho para hacer esto, nunca había visto un caso donde ellos secuestraran a un vampiro… es la primera vez"_ dedujo Jasper.

"_Mi querida hija… ¿cómo es posible que se la lleven? Según esto debemos de acatar las reglas y no romperlas y mira quien lo hace… los que hicieron tales reglas" _se pregunto Esme para si misma.

-Tengo que ir para salvarla, aunque tenga que ir solo, la encon…- estaba empezando a hacer planes hasta que Carlisle me interrumpió con sus palabras.

-Hijo, te acompañare – dijo muy seguro, lleno de confianza- haría esto por cualquiera de mis hijos…

"_No es justo yo también quiero ir, no me voy a quedar aquí sentado sin hacer nada"_ pensaba ensimismado Emmett.

-Esta bien, Emmett- le dije suspirando profundamente- podrás acompañarnos.

-Genial, podré salvar también a mi hermana.

"_Edward, no te olvides de mi…"_me recordó Alice "_necesitaras mi ayuda… y también porque quiero a mi hermana de vuelta"_.

-Alice vendrá con nosotros- les informe a Carlisle y a Emmett, quienes se habían sentado y estaban planeando el momento de partir o las estrategias para acercarnos a Volterra.

"_Si Alice va… yo también iré, no la dejaré ir sin mi compañía y porque también quiero que mi hermana regrese, hay mucha tristeza sin ella" _los pensamientos de Jasper estaban decididos.

-De acuerdo- mire a Alice, Emmett y Carlisle- Jasper también nos acompaña- y asintieron, Jasper ahora sintiéndose un poco mejor, se sentó junto con Alice.

Ya estaban Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y Jasper apuntados para ir a salvar a Bella pero había un detalle, ¿quién cuidara a Renesmee? Ella querrá acompañarnos pero esto era peligroso, no quiero que sufra algún daño.

-Renesmee, te vas a quedar aquí hija.

-Pero, papá… yo quiero ir contigo, quiero ver a mamá- dijo otra vez llorando. Jacob, quien estaba callado, se puso a despotricarle a Nessie.

-Renesmee…- decía su cuando hablaban de algo serio- ¿te acuerdas cuando ellos vinieron aquí? ¿Cuándo apenas tenías unos meses?

-Si, me acuerdo.

-Bueno- asintió Jacob- ¿te acuerdas también de la cantidad que eran entre todos ellos? Por eso te vas a quedar aquí Renesmee, es peligroso y no te queremos poner en peligro…

-¡Pero es mi mamá la que está en peligro, yo no!- grito enfadada e histérica.

-Yo también quiero ir por Bella, es mi mejor amiga, Nessie…pero se que Edward la traerá- y me miro a los ojos con exasperación- ¿verdad, Edward?

- Por supuesto- le confirme- entonces, Nessie, te quedarás aquí con Jacob.

"_Edward, no voy a dejar sola a Nessie con ese perro, me quedare con ellos, quien sabe que cosas harían en nuestra ausencia"_ pensó Rosalie enfadada "_Esme también se puede quedar, ya sabes, para que no mate a fido, el perrito"_

Asentí.

-Esme, ¿te podrías quedar con Nessie, Jacob y Rosalie, por favor?- le pregunte a ver si aceptaba- es para que no se peleen mientras que no estamos.

-Lo hare, Edward.

Todo ya estaba aclarado, listo y yo estaba irritado porque todavía estaba aquí, quería irme ya.

-Vámonos- les grite exasperado- no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar ciertas cosas para el viaje a Volterra.

Renesmee se acerco a mí y me puso una mano en mi mejilla, sus ojos me recordaban a Bella cuando era humana. Me mostro una imagen de Bella, elle y yo en donde pasábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, como una familia y me mostro también una imagen de Bella y yo abrazados cargándola a ella cuando era una bebé.

"_Papá, te lo suplico, sálvala, no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni a ti, tampoco a Alice, Jasper, tío Emmett ni a mi abuelo Carlisle" _pensó con suma tristeza.

-Lo hare, hija, te lo prometo- y la abrace nuevamente porque se puso a llorar tristemente.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Emmett bajaron rápidamente y el último me lanzó una mochila un poco grande.

"_La necesitaras" _pensó Emmett.

Nos fuimos al garaje, decidimos que nos íbamos a ir al aeropuerto en mi carro y Esme nos acompañaría para traerlo de vuelta. Me subí al asiento del conductor, Alice en el de copiloto y los demás en el asiento trasero, puse la reversa y lo que vi me inspiro más, era Renesmee con Jacob tomados de la mano y Rosalie agarrándole el hombro a Renesmee para retenerla, ella quería venir con nosotros.

"_Adiós, papá, te quiero mucho y si… salvas a mamá dile que también la amo"_ mencionó con gran fervor en su cabeza.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta y acelere para llegar más rápido a la central.

Pronto iré por ti, amor, ya casi llego y le prometí a nuestra hija que te salvaría y así lo hare, porque eres la razón de mi existencia, de todo mi ser…

Bella, te amo, pronto mi vida, pronto estaré contigo, pronto…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ( PONGO CARA DE PERRITO :D)**

**Bella: ¿En donde estoy? **

**Jane: Estas en el castillo de los Vulturius**

**Bella: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para qué me quieren? ( bella diciendo muy enfadada)**

**Jane: Yo no te quiero ( le dice haciendo muecas) el que te quiere es mi amo.**

**Bella: NOOOO!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Mas o menos me salio, asi no es la version Bella POV, es un pequeño incentivo de como será XD**

**Zhaooo!!!**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( x cierto... quién adivine el porque me puse Masen, le dedico el siguiente capitulo, jejejejeje XD :D)**

* * *


	5. Las Hermanas Rumey

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**_Est capitulo va a dedicado a N Cullen 7 por todo su apoyo... muchas gracias^^_**

**HOLA!!! XD... He vuelto... jeje ... Espero que les guste el capitulo 5... aqui salgo yo... y espero que les gusten los dones que puse...**

**Me estaba preguntando...¿Quieren que si agregue la seccion de Bella y lo que le sucede en Volterra o esperan hasta la version Bella POV?? Ustedes deciden ^^**

**Bueno espero que disfruten mis capitulos y de mi historia... DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!! XD...( pongo una carita triste de gatito, jejejejeje :D)**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**4.-Las Hermanas Rumey**

**Edward POV**

Ya en la central nos concentramos en buscar un vuelo a Roma lo más pronto posible, ese era el plan por ahora. Alice ya había comprado los boletos y partiríamos en una hora aproximadamente, pero, yo no podía esperar más.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba cerca para ponernos al tanto de la situación.

-Edward, creo que sería mejor que te calmes un poco, hijo- me aconsejo Carlisle preocupado poniéndome una mano en el hombro- pronto llegaremos... pero hay algo aun que me preocupa más que llegar...- vacilo mirando hacia el suelo blanco.

"_Entiendo a Carlisle, no podemos con todos ellos, si queremos salvar a mi hermana hay que tener un plan." _Dedujo Jasper para si.

-Jasper tiene razón- le dije mirándolo con aprobación- hay que tener un plan, no podemos llegar a si solamente, porque tal vez... se enteren y... manden a matar a Bella...- me costo mucho decir estas palabras.

"_Jasper tiene razón entonces, ¿cómo nos acercaremos a ellos sin que se den cuenta? Ellos tienen a Demetri y el sabrá si nos acercamos a la torre" _insistió Emmett.

Todos tenían razón, debemos maquinar un plan antes de llegar a Volterra, pero, no se me ocurría nada. De pronto, Alice empezó a gemir muy tormentosamente que algunos humanos se voltearon a ella por el estrepitoso ruido.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?- le pregunto Jasper preocupado y no era lago raro, Jasper siempre protegía a Alice hasta en el mínimo de los detalles- ¿tuviste una visión, Alice? Contéstame.

Cuando Jasper dijo "visión", Alice me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi en su mente a dos vampiras, una de cabellera negra como el carbón y la otra con un pelo dorado rizado, ellas estaban con nosotros cinco y nos ayudaban a entrar al castillo de los Vulturius...

"Esta_ decidido, ellas nos ayudaran a entrar al castillo, Edward, pero primero debemos ir a Florencia a encontrarlas, sin ellas no lo lograremos" _pensó Alice con su visión.

¿Quiénes eran ellas? Alice las vio sin conocerlas, ellas tendrán un papel importante, si Alice las vio... entonces, ellas nos ayudaran.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?- pregunto Emmett desesperadamente- dime, por favor, yo quiero saber...

-Alice ve a dos vampiras que nos ayudan a entrar a la torre de ellos, es una de pelo negro y la otra de cabello dorado- le contesté a Emmett, en vez de contestarle Alice.

Carlisle se llevo una mano a la boca y se puso a pensar muy rápidamente que no le entendí mucho.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes son ellas, Alice?- pregunto otra vez Jasper, mandando tranquilidad a ella con su don tan útil.

-No lo se, Jazz, pero si algo es seguro... es pedirle ayuda a esas vampiras, si no, no podremos rescatar a Bella.

Entonces las vampiras eran importantes para salvar a mi Bella, si eso era lo que la salvaría a ella, las encontrare aunque estén en lo más recóndito de este mundo, hare todo lo que sea necesario.

-Alice, ¿viste en donde se encontraban las vampira?- pregunto Carlisle un poco temeroso. Que raro, muy pocas veces he visto a Carlisle con miedo, el siempre esta tranquilo...

-Según mi visión, esas vampiras se encuentran en Florencia, Carlisle- respondió Alice un poco extraña al observar el semblante de él.

"_Creo que ya se quienes son ellas, pero es raro que ayuden, ellas nunca ayudan a nadie, son vampiras vegetarianas como nosotros pero..." _seguía cavilando Carlisle.

-¿Las conoces? Pero ¿por qué dices que ellas son vegetarianas o por qué ellas no ayudan a nadie?- le pregunte con sumo interés, porque si el las conocía era una gran ventaja para nosotros.

"_Oh, creo que se de quién piensa Carlisle, pero claro como no me había dado cuenta, vampiras de Florencia, pelos negro y dorado, son las hermanas Rumey__**"**_ pensó Emmett ¿aliviado? ¿Por qué se calmaba?

-¿Quiénes son las hermanas Rumey?- les pregunte a Emmett y a Carlisle- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ellas serán vitales en nuestro plan de rescatar a mi amor?

Ya no lo soportaba, ya solamente faltaban quince minutos para partir y todavía no estaba muy claro nuestro plan, me estaba poniendo muy irritado por tanto misterio y duda.

-Verás, Edward- contesto mi padre- ellas son unas vampiras que tienen mucho poder, los Vulturius también las querían por sus talentos tan singulares...- vacilo y se puso una mano en la frente- pero ellas no querían ser de ese clan así que se rebelaron, por así decirlo, y se marcharon de Volterra, ellas odiaban cazar gente y un día me las encontré cuando vivía en Italia y les mostré la técnica de cazar animales y ellas me consideraron como un gran amigo que las dejo vivir otra vez.

-Pero, ¿qué las hace tan singulares?- ahora Alice estaba extrañada igual que yo- si pudieron liberarse de los Vulturius, entonces deben ser poderosas...- dijo para si misma.

-Lo que las hace tan singulares es por que ella son hermanas biológicas- nos dijo Emmett a Alice y a mi- las transformaron al mis mismo tiempo... ellas, como se los diré, la de pelo negro se llama Ika, bueno, ella puede paralizarte, no duele pero te quedas donde estas, no puedes moverte ni un centímetro hasta que ella te vuelva a dar el movimiento- Emmett se quedó ofuscado cuando nos conto esto, tanto que ya no pudo hablar.

Carlisle y Alice suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Alice se veía anonadada, Carlisle estaba absorto con sus pensamientos, Jasper estaba calmado, Emmett todavía estaba ofuscado y yo, por mi parte, un tanto confundido.

Lo único que lograba entender era de que las hermanas Rumey eran poderosas, que una que se llama Ika y que tiene el talento de paralizarte sin dolor, pero ¿y la otra hermana? ¿Qué hacía la de cabello dorado?

-Y dime, Emmett, ¿qué hace la del pelo dorado?- él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-La de cabello dorado se llama Kasi, ella tiene el don de manipularte como si fueras un títere, estas consiente de lo que haces pero ella te domina mentalmente mientras que Ika te paraliza físicamente, una tiene un don físico y la otra mental, por eso los Vulturius las deseaban mucho.

Ahora estaba un poco mejor, ya se habían aclarado un poco mis dudas y me reconfortaba saber que ellas ahora nos ayudarían, si Alice lo vio, confió totalmente en aquellas hermanas.

Ya habían asado los quince minutos y ya era hora de partir, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi Bella, pronto la rescataría con la ayuda de las Rumey.

-Es hora de irnos- les informe a los cuatro- seguiremos charlando en el avión.

Asintieron y se fueron a dejar las mochilas a la cinta donde se pone el equipaje, nos dirigimos hasta la cabina y entregamos los boletos. Estaba tan ansioso de partir, quería buscar a las hermanas y pedirles ayuda, si ellas eran vegetarianas, no tendrían ningún inconveniente y aparte ellas conocían a mi padre. Tal y como había dicho, haré lo que sea para rescatar a Bella.

Lo que sea...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Y tambien espero que les haya gustado los dones que les puse a las hermanas... me tarde en pensarle que dones podrían tener... pero eso si... las hermanas si son muy importantes... ya veran porque.**

**Nota: Yo soy Ika porque tengo mucho de su caracter ( lastima que no tengo su don ¬¬) y Kasi es N Cullen 7... la había nombrado como la hermana de los pelos dorados.**

**Bueno... si me dicen que si a lo de arriba ... pondre esa seccion pero si no... esperamos hasta la version Bella POV**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios!! y dijanme si si o no... es vital...**

**_Zhao... besos!!!_**

**_Atto: Zoe Sthepenie Masen... ( Masen por Edward Anthony Masen... es todo un amor ^^)_**


	6. Tristeza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le perenecen a Sthepenie Meyer ( bueno Ika y Kasi yo las invente :D, nada mas a esas dos)**

**Hola!!!! ^^ Aqui el capitulo 6... lo malo es que voy a actualizar este dia y haber cuando tengo tiempo libre... Lo que pasa es que como a veces salgo temprano de la prepa... salgo como a las 4 y pues de llegar a mi casa es aproximadamente una hora ¬¬**

**Bueno... espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Nota: Apartir de aqui... los capitulos serán más largos... como estos son de introducción por eso son pequeñitos.**

**Disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

**6.-Tristeza**

**Edward POV**

Estaba tan ansioso de encontrar a las hermanas Rumey, quería pedirles su ayuda, salvar a Bella y de paso, matar a unos cuantos de la escoria de los Vulturius.

Faltaba media hora para llegar a Roma pero primero teníamos una misión y era algo muy importante. Alice estaba con los ojos cerrados, viendo el futuro que nos esperaría y ella nos diría si tendríamos éxito o si fallaríamos en nuestro plan.

Mientras Carlisle estaba preocupado y lo había estado desde la central, pero, ¿qué le preocupa? No lo entiendo, sus pensamientos eran un tanto confusos, por eso no lo escuchaba muy bien, solo escuchaba palabras como "Florencia" o "Ika" y "Kasi".

¿Estará preocupado por esas hermanas? ¿Les tendrá miedo?

Emmett estaba pensando en las distintas maneras de entrar a la torre, probar con un pasadizo o con alguna puerta secreta. Dudo que haya tales puertas, los Vulturius son muy cuidadosos como para dejarlas a la vista de otros vampiros.

"_Edward"_ me llamo Jasper en su mente "_Alice ya me esta preocupando… esta así desde que subimos al avión, no tengo idea de lo que esta viendo pero siento tristeza emergiendo de ella"._

Jasper estaba en lo correcto, Alice estaba así desde hace tiempo y ya casi nos acercábamos a Roma y todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, viendo el futuro.

-No te preocupes, Jasper- le dije calmándolo un poco- ella esta viendo el futuro… tiene que concentrarse.

Asintió y se sintió un poco mejor pero seguía con mortificación. Carlisle se toco el puente de la nariz con los dedos y empezó a hablar después de tanto rato callado.

-Hijos, tengo que advertirles de algo muy importante…- vacilo mirándonos horrorizado- perdón si he estado así desde hace rato pero… estaba absorto pensando una solución para el problema que les voy a relatar. Verán, ya que Alice vio a las hermanas Rumey y que nos iban ayudar… se me olvido decirles algo…, hay me siento mal por no haberles contado.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle- le dije con confianza- continua, por favor.

Enmudeció un poco y lo escuche gemir pero volvió a calmarse nuevamente.

-Para que las hermanas te hagan un favor, sea lo que sea, tenemos que darles una explicación muy buena y verdadera porque ellas la juzgaran y se darán cuenta de quien es el falso y de quien es el noble, pero, si alguien les miente…- y Carlisle volvió a estar triste- lo matarán. Ya se que nosotros no mentimos porque nuestro cometido es salvar a alguien a quien queremos mucho pero ellas están muy fastidiadas por tanto gentío solicitando su ayuda que a veces los matan aunque digan la verdad, debemos ser cuidadosos.

Todos, porque no solamente yo, nos quedamos mirando a Carlisle horrorizados. No nos había dicho eso y era algo vital, nos matarían si no explicamos bien… pero confió en Carlisle, el era el mejor de todos en dar platicas, en tratar de calmar la situación.

-Confío en ti, padre, eres el mejor en lo que se trata de hablar con la verdad- le dije mirándolo con sumo cuidado.

-Yo también confío en ti, padre- le dijo Emmett- tu eres el portavoz de los Cullen, por eso eres un gran líder.

-Concuerdo con Emmett y Edward, Carlisle, confiamos en ti.- le aseguró Jasper.

Carlisle asintió, ahora más tranquilo.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a temblar, ella tenía miedo.

-Ed... Edward…- empezó a tartamudear- Ed…wa…rd…

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

Y me llego una imagen de su mente, era una visión. En ella estaba mi esposa siendo maltratada por Félix y Jane, diciéndole a ella que nunca saldrá del castillo, llorando sin lágrimas, mi Bella empezó a agonizar, mientras que Jane se reía de ella.

Estaba tan furioso, mis músculos se tensaron, mis ojos se volvieron negros y lo sabía porque veía todo de color rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarla así? ¡ESOS MALDITOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR, NADIE SE METE CON MI BELLA, NADIE!

-Edward, cálmate, aquí hay humanos- me recordó tomándome del brazo- tranquilo, ya vamos a aterrizar, no eres el único que la está pasando mal, a todos nos duele.

-¡Alice! Ya lo viste… están diciéndole cosas desagradables a Bella, no lo soporto, Alice.- y me tape el rostro con mis manos en un intento por calmarme pero esa visión se quedo grabada en mi mente.

El avión aterrizo en la pista y se tardo al menos 5 minutos en pararse completamente. Nos bajamos del avión y fuimos por nuestro equipaje. Todos estábamos callados, yo no podía hablar y ni quería. Aquí estoy yo a salvo mientras que a Bella la tratan mal. No es justo que le pase eso a ella, ella es la persona más buena que he conocido, no merece que la traten así.

-Hey, Edward- me llamo Emmett- tenemos que ir a Florencia, Alice ya rento un carro, debemos irnos, ella, Jasper y Carlisle ya salieron de la central, están en el estacionamiento.

- Nos dirigimos hasta afuera y observe el auto que había rentado Alice, era un Lamborghini murciélago color negro… pero honestamente no me importaba el auto, lo que me importaba era llegar rápido a Florencia.

Me aventó las llaves y todos se subieron al carro, conducía como un bólido y si seguía así, llegaríamos a Florencia en menos de dos horas.

-Y, dime Carlisle, ¿dónde viven las Rumey?- le pregunte ya que necesitaba la dirección para detenerme en el lugar adecuado.

-Ellas viven en una casa que tiene aproximadamente unos 200 años de antigüedad, es la casa de su infancia, pero cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te daré la dirección, hijo.

El viaje de Roma a Florencia fue tan rápido que no lo sentí, Carlisle me empezó a dar instrucciones de cómo llegar a la casa de las hermanas y no tardamos en encontrarla.

La casa era de un color rosa, de estilo refinado, tenía enredaderas y un balcón un tanto grande. Esa casa se veía acogedora pero solamente se veía, quien sabe que habrá dentro de la casa…

Nos bajamos con mucha lentitud, teníamos miedo de Ika y Kasi, Carlisle era el que debía de hablar y él se encontraba totalmente nervioso.

"_Aquí vamos, espero que les caigamos bien" _reflexiono Alice.

"_Conoceré a las hermanas Rumey finalmente" _esta vez fue Emmett, el estaba entusiasmado y nervioso a la vez.

Jasper estaba mandando tranquilidad ante los nervios de todos pero él se encontraba igual.

Carlisle tocó la puerta con tres simples golpes… y se escuchaba a alguien acercándose.

Aquí vamos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Las hermanas los ayudaran? ¿Qué les diran a ellas? ¿Les harán caso?**

**Pronto lo sabran...**

**Zhaooooo**

**Besos**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen (Piquenle al botoncito verde, plizzzz, no cuesta tanto, jejeje)**


	7. ¡Ayuda!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer( Ika y Kasi son de mi invencion)**

**Hollaaa!!! Aqui el septimo capitulo...^^...tal vez actualizo muy rapido esta historia pero es que tengo diez capitulos escritos XD, ya despues tendre que subir por semana.**

**Si al rato tengo tiempo subo el otro capitulo de mi otra historia :D**

**Mientras disfruten del capitulo (apartir de aqui son más largos)**

* * *

**7.-¡Ayuda! **

_Edward POV_

Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien y entonces se abrió la puerta lentamente.

Era Ika, por que era la hermana de pelo negro, tenía los ojos dorados como nosotros pero estaban recelosos al vernos a todos nosotros.

-¡Kasi!- la escuchamos gritar hacía adentro de la casa- tenemos compañía.

"_Oh, pero si es Carlisle, que honor, pero ¿quiénes son los otros?" _pensó la hermana de pelo negro.

"_Ese efluvio se me hace conocido… es mi querido amigo Carlisle…"_ escuche la voz de la otra hermana ya cerca.

-¡Carlisle!, que honor tenerte aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿unos 150 años?- dijo la rubia de pelo dorado, abrazando a mi padre. Ella después se percató de que tenía más compañía y se alejo de él.

- Hola Ika, hola Kasi, ¿cómo han estado?- les pregunto Carlisle con suma tranquilidad.

-Bien- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo- y ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita, amigo?

"_Mmm, los otros que acompañan a Carlisle también tienen los ojos dorados… ¿serán acaso miembros de su clan?" _se pregunto Ika un tanto confundida.

"_Wow, Carlisle ya tiene clan, se nota por los ojos, parecen simpáticos…" _nos examinaba Kasi de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bueno, primero, antes que nada, les presento a mi familia- las dos se sobresaltaron cuando dijo "familia"- él es Emmett, ella es Alice, aquel de allá es Jasper y el que esta detrás mio es Edward- nos señalo uno por uno.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

"_Percibo algo raro del tal Edward, es… como si tuviera un don…"_ y yo me aterrorice más al "escuchar" esto de Ika, había acertado que yo tenía algo… singular "_le preguntaré a Carlisle"._

-Carlisle, ¿algún miembro de tu familia tiene un don? Porque siento algo raro con ese de ahí- y me apunto con su barbilla.

Mi padre se puso tenso y nos miro a Jasper, Alice y a mí con suma cautela.

-Si- le conteste a Ika antes de que Carlisle hablara, tenía que hacer que confiaran en nosotros, si quería ganarme su confianza, les daré hasta el último de mis detalles- yo leo la mente.

"_¿Qué él lee la mente?, ese si es un buen don y muy útil aparte…" _se quedo anonadada Kasi, me le quede mirando y ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada _"demonios, ya me vio, ehhh… hola, Edward" _se rió apenada.

Alice se acerco a las hermanas y les tendió una mano, ella estaba feliz porque quería ganarse a las Rumey.

-Hola, yo soy Alice- y paso la mano a las hermanas, ellas saludaron con cortesía pero se les veía un tanto recelosas- yo puedo ver el futuro, bueno, más bien, tengo visiones, pero… es un poco difícil de explicar.

Las hermanas se le quedaron viendo a Alice como a mi y sus mentes estaban en blanco.

Ahora fue Jasper el que se acerco a las hermanas pero el no las saludo con la mano, sino que se inclinaba como todo un caballero.

-Mi nombre es Jasper, yo tengo el don de manipular las emociones…, puedo hacer que alguien se sienta feliz o al contrario, que se sienta triste.

"_Ese don me serviría mucho… que emoción…, aparte, el esta muy guapo" _pensaba la pelidorado de Jasper.

Jasper sintió la lujuria de Kasi y él no quería otra mujer.

"Yo soy sólo de Alice" se decía así mismo "Solo de ella".

Le tomó la mano a Alice y con este gesto dio a entender que ellos son pareja. Kasi hizo un mohín disgustada pero recobro su tranquilidad.

-Yo soy Emmett- se acercó con rapidez a las hermanas y les dio un abrazo, estas se asustaron pero les gusto que Emmett las abrazara.

-Hola, Emmett- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Eres muy fuerte- le dijo Ika con pesimismo- demonios, yo creí ser la más fuerte de todos los vampiros.- he hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Jeje, yo no tendré ningún talento, pero soy muy fuerte- le explico Emmett.

"_Vaya, una familia bien dotada, Carlisle, todos tienen algo especial" _caviló Ika, se llevo una mano a la boca "_Tu, el que lees mentes"_ me llamo "_Siento lo que voy a hacer… es algo que hacemos habitualmente cuando son más de 3 vampiros que nos visitan…"_

Le iba a preguntar que nos iban a hacer pero mi cuerpo se quedo rígido, no sentía mi cuerpo, solamente veía que los otros tenían la cara paralizada igual que yo con los ojos temerosos, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo se negaba.

Era el don de Ika actuando.

-Ika, no les hagas esto…- le dijo Kasi a su hermana- ellos son buenos.

-Pero, hermana…- la tomo por el brazo, utilizando una voz compasiva, tratando de calmar a Kasi- es lo habitual, siempre hacemos esto.

Kasi asintió y se cohibió un poco por la mirada que le dirigía Carlisle, que tenía dolor y tristeza.

"_Perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer, pero Ika tiene razón, no se asusten"_ pensó con remordimiento.

Kasi levanto una mano y empezó a mover sus dedos… de pronto mi familia al igual que yo levantamos la pierna izquierda y la movimos al mismo tiempo, después Kasi movió otro dedo y nuestras piernas derechas avanzaron, no teníamos voluntad, ellas nos manipulaban y más Kasi, como lo había mencionado Emmett, ella te trataba como un títere, hacías todo lo que ella quisiera, era un don muy poderoso.

No podía tomar control de mi cuerpo ni los demás, estábamos tan asustados que ni siquiera escuchaba pensamientos de mi familia.

-Bien, Kasi, acomódalos en una fila mirándonos a la cara, por favor- le pidió Ika con autoridad.

Kasi volvió a mover los dedos y nos acomodaron en una fila, Carlisle estaba al centro, Jasper y Emmett estaban en el extremo derecho mientras que Alice y yo en el extremo izquierdo.

-Ahora, cuéntenos el porque de estar aquí – insistió, otra vez Ika pero ahora un poco molesta- ¿qué quieren de nosotras? Porque no creo que hayan venido solamente para saludarnos, les permitiré hablar…- nos aviso de plano.

Sentía la boca y era en parte un alivio, podría expresarme, quería que supieran mis verdaderas intenciones, quería que confiaran en nosotros.

-Por favor, cuéntenos…- nos pidió Kasi, se le veía un poco preocupada.

"_Hablare yo primero Edward, luego, te toca a ti darles una explicación, ¿de acuerdo?"_ me pregunto Carlisle.

-Si- le dije en un susurro.

-Nosotros venimos aquí porque queremos su ayuda- les explico mi padre con tranquilidad- Alice tuvo una visión de ustedes… por eso llegamos hasta aquí.

"_Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que querían ayuda"_ pensaba Ika indignada "_ya me tienen harta, ¿por qué siempre nos piden ayuda a nosotros? ¡Ya basta!"._

"_Edward, te toca hablar, hermano, siento ira surgiendo de Ika, tienes que explicarle con mucho cuidado"_ me recomendó Jasper.

-Rumey…- las llame por su apellido- es la pura verdad, pero nosotros acudimos a ustedes porque queremos salvar a alguien a quien todos nosotros amamos, yo quiero salvar a mi esposa, fue raptada… y se nos haría difícil sin su ayuda- les dije con la tristeza emergiendo en todo mi ser- por eso estamos aquí- les dije sin más ya no poder, sentía mucho la agonía.

"_Ohh… esto es diferente, ellos vienen para salvar a un ser amado, no para vengarse o para matar a alguien, es la primera vez que alguien llega aquí con la intención de salvar… y no de matar…"_ meditaba Ika, ahora se le veía un poco más comprensiva.

"_Hay que hermoso es eso… yo les ayudare… es la primera vez que volvería a ayudar desde hace como unos 50 años…" _se decía Kasi.

-Hermana, ya déjalos, tenemos que hablar en privado- le recomendaba Kasi a Ika- esto es serio y siento que dicen la verdad.

Ika asintió y trono los dedos y volvimos a recuperar al control de nuestros cuerpos. Se sentía muy irritable no tener voluntad, era algo espantoso, no quería que lo volvieran a hacer de nuevo.

"_Edward" _me llamo Alice "_Edward, nos van a ayudar, si ya tuve la visión, esta muy claro que si lo harán"._

_¡_Si!, nos ayudaran, salvare a mi Bella de esos malditos, la salvare…

-Kasi, ¿tu que dices? ¿Les ayudamos?- le pregunto un poco dudosa.

Kasi nos miro y sonrió con verdadera alegría, nos decía algo obvio, ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que si, hermana, los ayudaremos a rescatar a su ser querido.

"_Genial, las tenemos y los Vulturius no, es una gran ventaja"_ pensaba Emmett victorioso.

Emmett me recordó a esos… y necesitaba informarles a las Rumey sobre contra quien íbamos.

- Chicas…nosotros vamos a rescatar a Bella de los Vul…

-¿Quién es Bella?- preguntaron las dos, interrumpiéndome.

-Es mi esposa, es a la que debemos de rescatar.

-Oh… y dime, Edward… ¿por quien fue raptada?- me decía Kasi con temor a herir mis sentimientos recordando a los que le tenía odio y si que me lo recordó…

-Mi Bella fue raptada por los Vulturius… se la llevaron para ellos, la querían desde que era humana por su don.

"_¿Los Vulturius? Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Eso no es posible! Ellos adoran mucho sus reglas para hacer semejante acto… ya es hora de que los enfrentemos"_ musitaba Ika en su cabeza. A ella le costaba creer que ellos hicieran algo así pero era la pura verdad.

Solamente la verdad.

-Hay que tener un plan primero que nada, no entraremos a la torre así como así- nos decía Emmett a todos nosotros.

-Cierto- dijo Jasper- no hay ninguna posibilidad de entrar a escondí…

-¡Paren, paren!…- grito Kasi perturbada- tal vez ustedes conozcan la torre, pero ustedes no nos conocen a nosotras- alzo la barbilla y ahora despilfarraba petulancia- mi hermana y yo somos muy buenas en el arte de escabullirse, ¿por qué creen que muchos nos piden ayudarles, aparte de nuestros dones?

Asentimos para ser simpáticos y para que les cayéramos bien así que no dijimos nada de su comentario, lo dejamos así, no queríamos hacerlas enojar.

-Bueno, emm… - vacilaba Ika- y entonces, Alice, ¿en qué lugar nos viste cuando teníamos la visión?- le pregunto escéptica.

-Aquí en Florencia- le respondió mi hermana- pero…yo vi que nos ayudaban a entrar al castillo.

-¿Y, viste en qué parte del castillo?- ahora Kasi pregunto un algo absorta.

-Lo que sucede es que las vi a ustedes, si, eso ya lo saben, vi que nos ayudaban a entrar al castillo pero hasta ahí para mi visión, no logro ver en que parte es específicamente del castillo… lo siento.

-No importa- dijo Kasi nuevamente- lo que importa es rescatar a su Bella.

-Así es- le dije con mucha determinación.

"_Tengo una duda todavía… ¿los Vulturius la quieren desde que era humana? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿La conocían a ella desde que era humana?" _me preguntaba Ika.

-La verdad, es que yo me enamore de Bella cuando ella era humana, ella no me tuvo miedo, ni a mi familia tampoco, nos casamos, tuvimos una hija que se llama Renesmee, Bella se convirtió en vampira hace diez años...- les estaba contando lo más esencial hasta que el semblante de las dos se congelo y se quedo así por una buen rato.

"_¿Hija? ¿Cómo es posible? Los vampiros no podemos concebir, ni tener descendencia" _pensaban las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es complicado de explicar… pero lo único que deben saber hasta ahorita es el porque se la llevaron los Vulturius- me excuse.

Asintieron y se quedaran muy calladitas, me iban a prestar atención.

-Mi esposa tiene un don defensivo, es… como un escudo, su mencionado escudo es mental o sea que es inmune a los dones mentales… y la mayoría de los vampiros tenemos talentos que provienen de la mente…, Aro se dio cuenta de que si ella se convertía en vampiro tendría un gran talento pero, lo que no entiendo…es por que la secuestran si ya tienen a Renata ( la vampira que tiene el escudo físico)…- le decía, intentando de descubrir alguna pista, algo que me ayudara para que las hermanas entendieran.

-Espera, espera…Edward, creo que ya se para que quieren a tu esposa por lo que me acabas de decir, es algo más que obvio… ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?- Ika me reclamaba con gestos y con una cara de indignación.

-¿De qué hablas, Ika?- le pregunte por su reacción.

Bufó y me miró con cara de irritada… "_¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta?_ Me preguntaba "_Te lo voy a decir, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo"_.

No me gusto que me digiera ingenuo, ni como me trataba pero… tendré que aguantarla…

-Dios…, perdón por la reacción, Edward pero ¿es qué no lo ves? Aro quiere a tu esposa para ser inmune… checa, tiene a Renata con su escudo físico ¿no? Y ella lo utiliza para protegerlos…- me explicaba paso a paso, como si fuera un tarado porque no la entendía- una pregunta, ¿tú Bella puede proyectar el escudo como Renata?

- Si, si lo puede proyectar- le respondí.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto… contéstenme algo todos ustedes- miro al resto de mi familia, quienes estaban parados junto con Kasi- ¿Qué pasaría si juntas el escudo físico con el escudo mental? Que adentro actué uno y afuera el otro, ¿qué pasaría?

Todos estaban cavilando y yo también.

Mmm, Renata con el don físico y Bella con el don mental, pero ¿no se repelarían? El don de Renata proviene de la mente… mi esposa lo podría traspasar si problema alguno… pero Ika había dicho "_que adentro actué uno y afuera el otro"… _Uno puede utilizar sus dones mientras que este protegido por Bella y puedes utilizar tu talento pero si, estas fuera del escudo, no puedes utilizarlo… Si el escudo de Renata se utilizara dentro del escudo de Bella, si se podría usar y…

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Que estúpido soy… por supuesto… si unes el escudo físico adentro del escudo mental de Bella… serían inmunes… nadie los podría vencer.

Me quede en shock total, sabía lo que querían, para que la querían, para ser INVENCIBLES…

-Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad, Edward?- me pregunto Kasi, ahora asustada- yo también me di cuenta… esos tipos… lo único que les interesa es en ser poderosos, en ser indestructibles, a tal grado que para conseguirlo, tengan que hacer semejante acto de secuestro- se lamentaba con rencor y tristeza, no sabía porque le afectaba tanto pero, de las dos hermanas, Kasi era la más dulce, según lo que veía.

"_Claro, era muy obvio… demonios… si lo hubiera sabido o si me hubiese dado cuenta antes… tal vez mi hija estaría con nosotros" _se culpaba Carlisle.

-Nadie se dio cuenta, Carlisle- le asegure, no quería que se echara la culpa, porque el no la tenía- no te culpes, nadie es culpable.

-¿Ya entendieron todos ustedes?- les pregunto Ika a Alice, Jasper y a Emmett, quienes asintieron, y también como yo, se quedaron en shock.

-Bueno se arreglaron algunas cosas… tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, aparte… ¿tienen un lugar donde hospedarse?- nos pregunto Kasi amablemente.

-No, pero, ya veremos en donde quedarnos…- decía Alice.

-¡Quédense con nosotras!- gritaron emocionadas ante la idea- podremos charlar, conocernos un poco mejor, además, tenemos cuatro dormitorios que no utilizamos, por favor, quédense…

Carlisle asintió y las hermanas se alegraron pero solo un poco.

Emmett fue a recoger el equipaje del auto y meterlo a la casa de las hermanas "_Edward"_ y fue cuando Alice me llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte en un murmullo.

"_No te va a gustar esta visión pero… es para que estemos informados de Bella"_

Espere la visión de Alice angustiado ¿Qué le estarán haciendo a mi pobre Bella ahora?

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué fue lo que vio Alice? ¿Que pasará después con Bella? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?

Pronto lo sabrán...

Nota: El noveno capitulo es Renesmee POV y el decimo es Bella POV

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD

Besos!!!!! 

Zoé Sthepenie Masen!!

No olviden dejar su review por favor( no sean malos, quiero ver si les gusta mi historia :D)


	8. ¡Dejenme en paz!

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer._**

**Hola!!! **

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo^^... debo de darles las gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de ver mis historias ;D, me gusta mucho que las personas las lean y más si les agradan... por eso me gusta escribir :D**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo ... el que sigue es Renesmee POV y el decimo es Bella POV**

**De nuevo, gracias... Disfruten del capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¡Déjenme en paz!

**Edward POV**

Alice estaba dudosa de si mostrarme o no su visión pero al final lo hizo.

Era Bella… y estaba siendo sujetada por los brabucones de Félix y Demetri, ella se quería zafar de esos dos… y se encontraban… "alimentándose", Bella cerraba los ojos, la conocía, no quería ver a la gente morir tan despiadadamente…, luego la bruja de Jane le acercaba un humano… cosa que Bella se negaba con la cabeza haciendo un pueril.

Los ojos de Bella estaban negros por la sed, hace tres semanas que no ha cazado… no sabía la intención de aquellos monstruos pero me di cuenta… estaban tentando a Bella con la sangre humana.

Y la visión de Alice seguía, esta era una visión importante… y cuando tiene este tipo de visiones es que son largas por lo regular. Seguiré observando…

Entran Aro y sus hermanos, ellos ya se habían "alimentado", se veía porque sus ojos eran de un color rubí intenso, entonces Aro se acerca hacía donde está Bella y le empieza a decir unas cuantas cosas, en consecuencia Bella le responde muy enojada. Ha semejante acto, Cayo se acerca y le da una bofetada a Bella…

MIERDA… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTA PEGANDO A MI BELLA? ¿QUÉ SE CREE ESTE TIPO? AGRRRR… ¡YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR!, ¿COMO LA TRATAN ASI?

Alice me tomo del brazo pero me la quite de encima, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… no quería oír a nadie… lo único que quería es que dejaran a mi Bella en paz…

No aguantaba esto… por consecuencia caí de rodillas y caí al suelo, no quería levantarme de ahí , me sentía tan impotente, tan poco hombre… sentía el dolor emerger por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón muerto reclamaba a Bella, la estaba buscando… pero no ella simplemente no estaba aquí… estaba siendo maltratada…

"_¡Cálmate, Edward!,_ _¿tú crees que a mi no me duele? Para… no estés así… la salvaremos, hermano" _me decía Alice en su mente.

La mire a los ojos y tenía estos enrojecidos… tenía ganas de llorar y yo también, mire hacía los otros, quienes nos miraban a mi y a Alice con mortificación.

"¿_Qué le sucederá a Edward? Se ve como si… estuviera dolido o herido… ¿Qué te sucede?"_ me preguntaba Kasi exasperada, pero no le quería responder… no tenía fuerzas.

"_¿Hermano?, ¿Qué te sucede, Edward?"_ me preguntaba Emmett pero lo seguí ignorando… mi mundo cada vez se volvía más negro.

"¡_Edward!, reacciona, por favor, tu agonía y sufrimiento están a todo lo que dan… cálmate, hazlo por todos nosotros, por favor" _me pedía Jasper, mandándome tranquilidad hasta donde estaba pero no logró relajarme.

"_Hijo… reacciona"_ me llamaba mi padre "_no se que te habrá mostrado Alice para que te pusieras tan mal pero… levántate" _me pedía Carlisle.

No quería moverme, quería estar solo por un rato pero no tengo las fuerzas para levantarme… ¿Cómo me moveré? Y mire a las Rumey… ellas me ayudarían.

-Kasi…- le dije con apenas un susurro muy débil, esperaba a que me oyera.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- me pregunto muy dulcemente.

-¿Me podría hacer un favor?- le pedí a la hermana de pelo dorado.

-Claro- me respondió al instante.

-¿Podrías usar tu don para llevarme a un cuarto? No tengo ganas, ni fuerzas para moverme- le explicaba sin emoción alguna en mi voz, no quería asustarla tanto.

Todos se quedaron extrañados, y más ella, pero asintió.

"_Que raro… nunca había visto un vampiro sentirse débil o sin fuerzas… ¿Qué le estará pasando al chico?" _se preguntaba Ika viéndome con escepticismo.

Kasi levanto la mano he hizo los movimientos que había hecho al principio con toda mi familia, me llevo como un títere hasta el interior de la casa pero no veía su decoración, solamente veía el color negro… la luz se había ido.

No se ha donde llegue pero me detuve en una puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-Esta será tu habitación, Edward, espero que te agrade- me decía Kasi, tan confusa por mi mirada perdida.

-Gracias- le conteste con otra vez con un murmullo.

Se fue y vi que estaba en el segundo piso, me di cuenta porque ella bajo las escaleras que estaban detrás de ella.

Avancé adentro del cuarto y me tumbe en la cama que había, me sentía tan mal… sentía como si todo se acabará de nuevo.

La imagen de mi amor sufriendo se me quedo grabada… no la podía desterrar de mi mente, pero…tampoco mi mente quería, era lo único que sabía de Bella ahora, que estaba siendo maltratada. No podía más con esa imagen… me torturaba por dentro, sentía remordimiento y culpa, porque si, maldita sea, la hubiera acompañado, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Ahora estaríamos de camino a la universidad como un día normal y tranquilo, la vería dar clase, me molestarían los pensamientos de sus alumnos, regresaríamos a la casa al amanecer… como la vida normal que yo quise y que tuve… hasta ahora.

¿Quién podría imaginar que un simple viaje para dejar a nuestra hija sería uno de mis peores tormentos? Cuanto daría para que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran hace unos días.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inmóvil, no percibía el tiempo siquiera, solamente observé desde una de las ventanas del cuarto que el sol se estaba metiendo y que empezaba a anochecer. Así me sentía yo, como una puesta de sol, el sol se va metiendo y la oscuridad regresa nuevamente… la oscuridad… aquella que me atormenta tanto… aquella que ciega mis ojos, aquella que no me permite ver mi luz, mi sol… mi Bella.

Era una puesta de sol, pero la diferencia de esta puesta de sol y la mía, es que aquella era cosa de todos los días… mañana amanecería de nuevo y el sol saldría por el cielo. Mi puesta de sol era temporal…porque no sabía si saldría mañana u otro día… no sabía cuando mi sol regresaría y saldría por mi cielo.

Empecé a tararear la canción de cuna de Bella, la canción que le escribí cuando era humana, esa melodía dulce de piano me recordaba los grandes y hermosos momentos que he tenido con ella. Empezaba a recordar… aquellos recuerdos… dulces recuerdos.

Mi mente estuvo llena recuerdos… la risa de Bella, su sonrisa, su gracia, los viejos recuerdos de hace diez años… cuando ella era humana. Recordaba la primera vez que la mire dormir… esa fue una de las noches más maravillosas que he tenido, cuando toqué su canción de cuna, cuando me salvó de los Vulturius, cuando le propuse matrimonio, el día de nuestra boda, la noche que pasamos en la isla Esme… la mejor noche de mi existencia…la imagen de ella y Nessie cuando esta acababa de nacer… cuando pude leer sus pensamientos…

Estos recuerdos me hacían deprimir cada vez más, ¿Cómo un vampiro puede sentirse así? ¿Alguno a estada en mi lugar? ¿Alguien ha sentido la agonía y el dolor que yo siento ahora? No lo creo.

"_¿Hijo?" _Me llamaba mi padre "_han pasado dos días que no has salido de esa habitación" _no me había dado cuenta hasta que él lo menciono "_Alice nos conto la visión que tuvo de Bella y se que la estas pasando mal, Edward, pero, por favor, no vas a lograr nada si te quedas en ese cuarto por el resto de tu existencia"._

No le contesté, no me sentía bien, no sentía nada de hecho.

"_¿Edward? Por favor, sal de ahí hermano… ¿cómo pretendes salvar a Bella, si tu estas metido ahí dentro sin nada que hacer?_ Me reclamaba Emmett por mi encierro. Y todo lo que decía era cierto, no estaba haciendo nada.

Alguien toco la puerta, mínimo unas tres veces pero… no quería levantarme, parecía uno de esos holgazanes hombres humanos que les tienen pereza hasta de hablar, pero a diferencia de ellos yo me sentía así por el dolor y ellos por el ocio.

"_Edward Anthony Masen, abre la puerta"_ me decía mi hermana Alice detrás de la puerta "_Si no la abres tú… entonces la abriré yo" _me advertía muy enojada.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ, MARY ALICE BRANDON!- no se como pero le grite, tal vez el enojo hacía que momentáneamente me sintiera de otro modo, en uno en que pudiera actuar- ¡Quiero estar solo! Por favor.

-Edward- ahora me hablaba sin sus pensamientos- ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que le hiciste a Nessie? Le prometiste que traerías a Bella a casa de nuevo- me recordaba… y se me había olvidado por completo la promesa hecha a mi hija- Sal de ese cuarto, no vas a lograr nada si sigues comportándote como un idiota- me seguía hablando enojada.

Tenía tanta razón, todos la tenían, si quiero salvarla, no tengo que portarme como un imbécil, "_Ella esta viva, Edward" _me decía mi voz interna "_no esta muerta, mantén la esperanza, mantén la promesa que le hiciste a tu hija"._

"No la romperé, que diablos, no… deja de estar tirado, Edward, haz algo útil" me seguía diciendo a mi mismo.

Recuperé mis fuerzas, había esperanza, había una oportunidad.

Alice abrió la puerta y me sonrió al ver que me paraba de la cama.

-Gracias, ya era hora de que "despertarás"- me dijo con cierta ironía- oye, mientras que tu estabas ahí, platicamos con las hermanas Rumey- me contaba dichosa- te necesitamos, Edward, faltas tú para seguir con el plan.

-Claro, Alice- le asentía un poco mejor, dejándome llevar por la esperanza- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Volterra?- le pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

-Todavía no sabemos, Edward- me dirigía un bufido de estrés, de cansancio- hemos estado esperándote para checar el día de nuestra partida…- y puso sus ojos en blanco pero se compuso- pero… lo entendemos hermano, yo estaría igual que tú si estuviera en tus zapatos- me decía con pasividad y entendimiento.

La abracé, no se que haría sin mi familia, seguramente sería un monstruo sin sentimiento alguno.

El celular de Alice empezó a sonar y me alejé para que pudiera contestar.

"_Oh, es mi querida sobrina Nessie, que sorpresa, necesitaba que me llamará, tengo que informarles a Esme y a Rosalie sobre lo último que nos ha pasado" _reflexionaba mi hermana abriendo ya la tapa de su celular.

-¿Diga? ¿Qué sucede, Renesmee?- le pregunto casualmente.

"_Tía… tengo algo importante que decirte… pero dime ¿Está mi padre cerca de ti?" _le preguntaba Nessie a través del celular, ¿por qué querría que yo no estuviera? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

"¿_Quieres que le diga que no estás para ver que trama?" _me preguntaba con recelo, estaba igual que yo.

Asentí.

-No, Renesmee… ¿Qué necesitas decirme?- le pedía Alice ahora con curiosidad.

"_Mira Alice, se que esto haciendo mal pero… me escapé de la casa con Jacob para buscar a algunos amigos…para salvar a mi mamá…" _

Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos en shock, ¿Qué se escapo con Jacob de la casa para conseguir ayuda de algunos amigos? ESTO ERA EL COLMO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTABA.

Alice se recuperó primero y le volvió a hablar.

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!, ¡REGRESA A CASA AHORA MISMO!- le decía Alice con mucho enojo y con voz de mandato- ¡PARA ESO VIAJAMOS HASTA AQUÍ, RENESMEE, REGRESA A CASA YA, TE VOY A PASAR A TU PADRE!"

"_No tía, a mi padre no…" _la alcance escuchar antes de que Alice me pasará su teléfono.

"_Cálmate, Edward, cálmate, Edward" _me pedía a mi mismo pero mi ira estaba por encima de mi razón.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER, SEÑORITA, DÓNDE ESTÁS AHORA?- le pregunte muy furioso, tanto que ahorita quería golpear la pared del cuarto en donde estaba hasta hacerla añicos

-_Hola, papá- _me saludaba temerosa- mira, se que estoy haciendo mal pero no hay de que preocuparse, Jacob está conmigo…

-¡Ah! ¡Así que el perro te ayudo a escaparte!- le decía con sarcasmo, era mi hija pero estaba sacado de mis casillas…- ¡Pásamelo!- le demande.

-_Papá… no te lo voy a pasar… si a alguien vas a echarle la culpa es a mi, yo lo convencí de que me ayudará_- me explicaba, como si eso cambiara las cosas mas no las cambiaba del todo- _no te diré mi paradero mas, sin embargo, te digo con quien iré._

_-_Renesmee, regresa a casa, por favor- le pedía ahora preocupado.

-_Papá, voy a conseguir la ayuda de Benjamín, de Zafrina y tal vez de Garrett…- _me estaba contando su plan. ¿Quería ir por Benjamín? ¿Por Zafrina? Por dios, lo único que agradezco es que no esta sola.

-Hija, por lo que más quieras, regresa- le seguía insistiendo- es peligroso, con o sin "tu" Jacob, te lo pido.

-_Lo siento, papá… pero no me voy a quedar sentada esperando- _me decía con aire muy adulto, muy serio- _perdóname si te hago sentir peor, más de lo que yo creo que estás, pero voy en camino a… después te diré, adiós papá._

-Hija… no me cuelgues…- le dije pero mi niña ya había colgado.

DEMONIOS… ¿por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué soy un monstruo? Al menos no soy igual que los Vulturius pero… esto me saca de quicio.

-Edward, al menos sabes que esta bien, ella esta con Jacob, aunque sea menos fuerte que nosotros, sabe defenderse lo suficiente- me aseguraba Alice tratando de calmarme, solo un poco.

-Alice, me cuesta trabajo decirlo pero, ¿Has tenido otra visión de Bella?- sentía como si esas palabras me quemarán la garganta.

Negaba con la cabeza, un poco culpable.

-Lo siento pero no, Edward, aún no he tenido otra- luego me tomo de la mano, arrastrándome hacía las escaleras- necesitas platicar con las Rumey un poco.

-De acuerdo- le dije soltándome de su mano.

-Edward, hasta que saliste de ahí, hermano- me decía Emmett juguetón pero la verdad es que el trataba de calmarme un poco. Le sonreí a mi pesar.

"_Lo siento, Edward…ya nos conto Alice, pero juró que iremos por ella y la salvaremos, lo juro"_ me prometía con gran fervor.

-Gracias, Em- le dije eternamente agradecido por su apoyo.

"_Edward, también cuentas conmigo, no te deprimas mucho, no sirve de nada"_ me aconsejaba Jasper con seriedad pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación.

-Claro, Jasper.- le dije ahora un poco más animado, ya que este emanaba paz.

-Hijo, estaba charlando con las Rumey, necesitamos tu opinión- me consultaba Carlisle con tono casual pero él, al igual que Jasper, se le veía preocupado.

Me recargue en una pared que estaba cerca de las hermanas, tenía muchas dudas de ellas, quería saber como eran, ellas eran polos opuestos.

Si observabas a Ika y Kasi detenidamente, vería las gamas de diferencias que tenían.

Por un lado, Ika era un poco mandona, era comprensiva, bueno creo que solo un poco, a diferencia de Kasi, ella era tierna, confiaba mucho en nosotros desde que nos vio. Lo único que podía decir de ellas era polos opuestos. Únicamente eso.

"_¿Por qué Edward se nos queda viendo así a mi y a mi hermana? Oye… me siento cohibida… deja de mirarme así, por favor"_ me pedía Ika.

-Perdona- me disculpe- solamente estaba viendo la diferencia entre ustedes- ahora me sentía muy apenado.

-Jajá, no hay problema- me dijo Kasi- oye, Edward…

-Dime- le insistí para que continuará.

-¿Podría contarme tu historia? Quiero decir… le de Bella y tu- me preguntaba avergonzada.

-No hay nada de que apenarse- le dije para que no se sintiera de ese modo- te contaré lo que quieras saber.

Fui relatándole mi "vida" en otros detalles, desde la primera vez que vi a Bella hasta el día…del incidente con los Vulturius. Ellas, cada vez que contaba algo nuevo, me seguían interrogando con sus dudas. Preguntaron por mi hija… querían ver el parecido de Bella y yo en ella. Y así fue por un rato, hasta que al fin asintieron, estaban muy felices, al juzgar por las sonrisas de sus semblantes.

-¡Que hermosa historia!- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Con más razón los ayudaremos- dijo Kasi más confiada- claro que lo haré.

Alice se acercó a Ika y le despeino el cabello. Todos nos quedamos quietos al verla hacer semejante acto a alguien que apenas conocía.

Ika se sobresalto y se alejó de Alice, mas no por enojo sino más bien por ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué Ika estaba triste?

Se fue, ipso facto y Kasi se coloco una mano en la frente se había irritado, según su pensamientos.

-Yo…solo… trataba… de consolarla- se decía Alice a si misma.

-Es que, verás Alice, creo saber porque Ika huyo a tu contacto- explicaba Kasi el comportamiento sorprendido de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-No es por ser grosera, ni por ofender, pero- vaciló Kasi mirando a Alice temerosa- te pareces a nuestra madre…

-¿A su madre?- preguntaba otra vez Alice con sorpresa.

Kasi asintió.

-¿Ahora ustedes quieren saber nuestra historia? No es muy feliz que digamos, ya que yo y mi hermana hemos pasado por mucho- nos preguntaba para asegurarse.

-Claro que si- le dije con el tono más reconciliador que tengo- ahora es tu turno de contar tu historia.

Se quedo absorta por un minuto pero volvió a recobrarse. Se fue a sentar en un sillón de la esquina de la sala, creo que esta era la sala, y nos indico que nos acercáramos.

Alice se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del sillón, ella estaba muy interesada en las dos Rumey, Jasper trajo una silla y también se puso a lado de Alice, Emmett se sentó en el suelo al frente de Kasi, Carlisle se sentó en otro sillón un poco más alejado de Kasi y yo me senté en donde yacía parado, podía escucharla perfectamente desde aquí.

Todos nos quedamos callados, era una de mis grandes dudas, quería escuchar la historia de esas vampiras poderosas.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Ha donde habrá ido Nessie? ¿Qué es lo que hará para salvar a su mamá? Pronto lo sabran....**

**En serio... espero que les haya gustado..**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo, no se olviden que es Renesmee POV**

**Zzhhaaoo**

**BBeessooss**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No olviden dejar su review, opinen, es importante para mi ;D)**


	9. Esperanza:Primera parte:Egipto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertanecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Ika y Kasi las invente yo XD me las imagine)**

**Hola!!! ^^**

**Me tarde un poco en actualizar esta historia pero aqui esta el novenco capitulo, este se dividira en dos: Egipto y Amazonas y despues es el Bella POV, ¿Qué le estarán haciendo los Vulturius a Bella?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, es la primera que he subido al internet**

**Disfruten de la primera parte, espero que les guste como relato en version Renesmee POV ;D**

* * *

**Esperanza**

Renesmee POV

Me sentía muy mal por haber dejado a mi padre así, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Mi tía Rosalie y mi abuela me empezaron a llamar y me exigían que volviera a casa, mi tía me regañaba con ferocidad pero a la vez con temor, mi abuela con cariño y amabilidad me hizo prometer que no hiciera nada estúpido o alocado, ella confiaba en mí y en Jacob.

Me dolía mucho pero tuve que apagar el teléfono celular, era la hora de partir hacia nuestra próxima parada: **Egipto.**

_________________________________________________________________________

**Primera parte: Buscando a Benjamín**

Ese era el plan, Jacob y yo lo habíamos decidido desde que mis tíos, mi padre y mi abuelo se fueron, no sé a donde exactamente se fueron pero espero que no haya sido para buscar a Benjamín, tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo.

-Jacob, ¿traes los pasaportes?- le pregunte dirigiéndonos a la cabina donde entraban los pasajeros- es hora de enseñarlos.

-Aquí están- me decía sacándolos de su mochila- gracias a dios que Jasper nos saco unos antes de esto… sino imagínate lo que hubiera dicho tu tío, Nessie- y se empezó a reír. Pero de que se reía, a mi madre la habían raptado y él se estaba riendo. Esto me hizo enojar mucho.

Al parecer vio las muecas que hice cuando se termino de reír y me dio un abrazo.

-Perdón si te hice sonsacarte pero…estoy nervioso, ¿sabes dónde vive Benjamín?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

Para ser exactos, no sabía muy bien pero, me acordaba de la última vez que fui a Egipto, hace unos cinco años aproximadamente, vinimos precisamente para visitar a Amun y su clan, pero solamente tenía imágenes muy poco precisas del lugar.

Le puse mi mano a Jacob en su mejilla y le "mostré" la ciudad del El Cairo. Ahí vivían los vampiros egipcios.

-Mmm…, entonces ¿compraste boletos para ir a El Cairo?- me decía temeroso. Creo que a él no le gustaba la idea de estar en un lugar tan árido y desértico.

-Sip- y lo besé tiernamente, pero hasta ahí, ahora tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer que andar "besándome" con mi Jacob.

Nos adentramos al avión y fuimos a los lugares que reserve de primera clase, mi dinero ahorrado lo pensaba en invertir en otra cosa pero, ¿qué cosa es más importante que salvar a tu madre?

Nos dormimos por todo el viaje, de vez en cuando mi Jacob pedía un refrigerio, que asco, odio la comida sólida pero también necesito de ella, así que yo también pedía unas cuantas cosas.

-Nessie, despierta…- me decía Jacob moviéndome por los hombros- ya llegamos.

Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla que tenía a lado y si, era como había dicho Jacob, habíamos llegado.

Todo era arena, en general, pero mi mamá me había mostrado algunas fotos de cuando ella había vivido en Phoenix. Me decía que era un lugar muy caluroso pero que eso le daba una belleza que solo muy pocos la entendían, así que a mi también me gustaban estos lugares.

Aterrizamos en la pista y di gracias a todo lo sagrado que era de noche, era una gran ventaja, caminar por las calles del El Cairo a plena luz del día no era muy buena idea que digamos. Yo no tenía ningún problema pero Jacob si.

Tomamos nuestras cosas de la cinta de equipaje y salimos del aeropuerto.

-Nessie, ¿ahora a donde vamos?- se preguntaba alarmado.

-Haber, debemos de ir a las pirámides… si no más no recuerdo, hay unas ruinas escondidas, están debajo de la arena… eso los protege del sol- me decía a mi misma, pero lo único que tenía eran imágenes, los que sabían como llegar exactamente a su guarida eran mi papá y mi abuelo, nunca me dijeron que caminos debía de tomar o las direcciones, no pensaba que algún día las iba a necesitar.

-¿Ruinas? ¿Pirámides?- Jacob al parecer no le agradaba el sitio y no le había mencionado eso- hay Nessie, deberíamos primero haber ido con…

-Jacob, Benjamín es el más esencial en nuestro plan, lo necesitamos primero a él- le interrumpí muy decidida.

-De acuerdo- asintió, él no se podía enojar conmigo, ni yo con él, nos perdonábamos al instante de haber peleado casi siempre- pero si queremos llegar debemos irnos ya.

-Vámonos- le dije, tenía que haber esperanza en nuestros planes, si no, no llegaríamos a nada.

Corrimos a mucha velocidad hacia el desierto, preguntamos que camino debíamos tomar para llegar a las pirámides gracias a unos turistas que hablaban español, debíamos buscar unos utensilios para la noche como linternas.

Primero, antes de llegar a las pirámides, debíamos recorrer muchos kilómetros, las pirámides estaban muy lejos, este era el principio, así que sin nada que nos retuviera, corrimos a toda velocidad. Bendita sea que los vampiros corremos rápido.

Empezamos nuestro camino en el desierto, me sentía muy bien porque había traído una brújula conmigo, sabía que la íbamos a necesitar.

La noche en el desierto era muy fría, hasta Jacob estaba temblando del frío, corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos pero ya empezaba a amanecer y solamente íbamos a la mitad del camino.

A veces nos deteníamos a descansar, este viaje emprendido ha durado unos dos días.

-Renesmee, ¿no estás cansada?- me dijo Jacob, tocándome la cabeza- ya casi amanece, debemos de llegar más rápido, tengo una idea, voltéate por favor- me pidió.

¿Qué me volteara? ¿Para qué quería que me volteara? Sin nada más, me volteé.

Se escucho detrás de mi un susurro, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

De pronto, Jacob se apareció frente a mí en su forma lobuna y vi que sus ropas estaban en la arena, las metí en mi mochila y me puse a su lado. Todavía no sabía sus intenciones.

-¿Para qué te transformas? Iríamos igual, harás que yo te retrase…

Me interrumpió haciendo un bufido cerca de mi cara, después volteó hacia su lomo. Tal vez quería que… ¿me subiera a su espalda?

Le enseñe mi imagen, de mi en su lomo, y asintió.

No quedaba otra alternativa, si queríamos ir rápido, debía "viajar" en su espalda.

Me monté, era algo extraño, sentía como si fuera un caballo, pero por supuesto que no era un caballo, era mi novio.

Hecho a correr he íbamos más rápido que en su forma humana. Le enseñaba por donde debía ir, o por donde seguir, el desierto era muy tramposo.

Ya casi llegábamos, se veían las pirámides ya a lo lejos, pero Jacob se empezó a detener…

-¿Qué pasa, Jakie?- le pregunte, se había parado abruptamente sin motivo alguno.

Este cabeceó hacia adelante y vi lo que el había visto… eran arenas movedizas.

¿Podía haber arena movediza en un desierto?

-Jake, cruza con cuidado, tal vez sea una trampa- según más recuerdo, las arenas movedizas eran una trampa mortal para los humanos normales, si quedabas atrapadas en ellas podías no salir nunca de estas. Hay que tener cuidado…

De pronto, Jacob se hundió en la arena _ipso facto_… demonios, estábamos muy cerca de la arena movediza sin darnos cuenta…

-¡Jacob, Jacob! – Le empecé a gritar, nos estábamos hundiendo, no podía salir- ¡JACOB!

Mi novio no se podía convertir en humano, sus patas estaban ya adentro de la arena y veía que no podía sacarlas. Jake me vio con preocupación en su rostro lobuno y aulló de molestia.

¿Qué hago? Soy una semivampira pero no puedo salir de aquí, no tengo la fuerza de mis tíos, ni la de mis abuelos, no puedo librarme de esta…

Ya estaba la mitad de mi cuerpo metido en la arena… no sentía las piernas, por más que intentaba sacarlas… no podía, esto no puede terminar así, no, no puede, tengo que tener esperanza, tengo que salvar a mi madre.

-¡Auxilio!- sabía que era innecesario, no había gente cerca pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió- ¡Sálvenos! ¡AYUDA!- seguía gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

Jacob se me quedo viendo con tristeza… mi Jacob… esto no puede terminar así… no se puede terminar así… hay que tener esperanza.

Mi cuerpo estaba sumergido completamente… solamente mi cabeza todavía seguía arriba.

-¡Jacob! Te amo, Jacob, ¡Te amo!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas. Jacob otra vez volvió a aullar y lo último que vi fue su semblante.

-¡Adiós, Jake!- le dije con mi último aliento. ¿Así que esta era mi muerte? Por lo menos intente salvar a mi querida madre… al menos había tenido esperanza.

No se que sucedió pero sentí un jalón muy desgarrador, como si fuera una fricción en mi cuerpo, dolió mucho.

-¡Renesmee!- exclamo una voz, no sabía quien era… se me hacía una voz muy gutural…

-¡Tia, saca a Jacob también!- grito nuevamente la voz- abre los ojos, Nessie.

Había hecho caso a la voz y me quede eternamente agradecida, era Benjamín.

-¡Benjamín! ¡Gracias por salvarnos!- le agradecía desde el fondo m corazón, si no hubiera sido por el… Jake y yo hubiéramos muerto.

-¡Renesmee!, ¿qué haces aquí?- me regaño pero estaba muy preocupado, se le veía en su semblante- debiste de avisarnos, hubiéramos ido por ustedes.

-Lo siento, Benjamín- me lamente, no quería que se enojará conmigo, él era muy bueno.

-Disculpas aceptadas- me dijo aliviado.

-¡Jake! ¿Dónde esta Jacob?- le pregunte un tanto histérica- ¿lo sacaron de la arena movediza?

-Cálmate, Nessie, allí esta- me señalo con su mano. Ahí estaba Jacob, estaba inconsciente en su forma lobuna, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que contaba.

-Estuvo cerca- decía Tia cargando a Jacob, bueno creo que lo estaba cargando- Benjamín tiene razón, nos hubieran llamado, en el desierto hay muchas trampas.

-Así es- acentuaba Benjamín- ven, súbete a mi espalda. Yo me encontraba en sus brazos, así que me coloqué en su espalda- agárrate fuerte.

-Claro- le afirme. Empezó a correr muy rápido, no sé hacía donde pero de seguro era a su guarida… pero… ¿Cómo lograron sacarme de la arena? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Benjamín, te tengo unas preguntas- le dije mientras que el todavía seguía corriendo a mucha velocidad.

-Dime- me aseguró.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- le hice la pregunta con incredulidad.

-Tuvieron suerte- me dijo soltando un suspiro parecido a un bufido- te escuchamos pidiendo ayuda, estábamos unos dos kilómetros alejados de ustedes y queríamos verificar si eras tú, te vimos en la arena y utilicé mi don para sacarlos a los dos.

-Muchas gracias, Benjamín- le dije con fervor- te debo una.

-No hay de que- y para mi suerte bostecé, estaba exhausta- Nessie, duérmete, estarás bien, si se despierta Jacob, lo cuidaremos, no le haremos daño.

Y su voz empezó a ser un susurro del viento y me dormí profundamente…

Cuando desperté estaba en un colchón de lana, no era como los normales pero estaba muy cómodo.

-Buenos días, Renesmee- me decía Tia, sacudiéndome el cabello.

-Buenos días, Tia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- volteé a ver el resto de mi estancia, estaba en las tuinas, en escondite del clan de Amun, lo recuerdo bien.

-Y dime, ¿Dónde esta Amun y Kebi? (los lideres del clan de los egipcios).

-Están de caza… volverán en unos cuantos días- me explicaba Tia.

-¡Oh! Y ¿dónde están Jacob y Benjamín?- le pregunte otra vez, no estaban aquí.

-Fueron a buscar alimento para ti y en parte para Jacob- me dijo con tranquilidad.

Me sentí aliviada, Jacob ya se había despertado, estaba bien, que buen susto nos llevamos los dos…

-Renesmee, dime, ¿Para qué vinieron tú y Jacob aquí?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es un poco complicado, Tia.

-Puedes contármelo- me aseguro- no hay problema.

-Esta bien, verás, a m mamá la secuestraron los Vulturius…- le empezaba a decir

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que la secuestraron?- Tia estaba anonadada, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si- le dije con dolor- mi papá supone que fue por su don… ya vez que mi madre tiene el escudo mental- le recordé- creemos que ya no aguantaron y se la llevaron, ya sabes cuanto la "querían" los Vulturius- decía con mucho sarcasmo.

-Cierto- dijo Tia ahora absorta- pero, ¿para qué viniste aquí?

-Vine para pedirle ayuda a Benjamín, me escapé de mi casa para buscar ayuda, bueno, también Jacob me ayudo a escapar, pero, lo que quiero decir es que necesito su ayuda, quiero salvar a mi madre, por eso vinimos aquí- le explicaba sacando toda mi desesperación.

Tia se quedo cavilando por un momento, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas, luego, después de un rato, me sonrió.

-Te ayudaremos, Nessie- me dijo muy solemnemente.

Estaba muy entusiasta, me iban a ayudar, ya conseguí la ayuda de un vampiro, falta otro.

-Se los agradezco mucho, Tia- y la abrace con mi entusiasmo sobre exaltado.

-De nada- me dijo alejándose un poco de mí. Pronto se escucho un chirrido de puerta.

-Renesmee- apareció Jacob de la nada abrazándome- que bueno que despertaste, amor.

-Yo también me alegro- le susurré al oido.

-Oye… ya le conté a Benjamín de nuestro plan- me decía ya calmado.

-Yo también le dije a Tia.

-¡Aceptaron!- dijimos al unísono.

-Era algo muy obvio- nos dijo Benjamín- partiremos en un rato más.

-Si- le dije- pero… ¿Amun no se enojara?- pregunte mortificada por su líder ya que el no era como ellos dos, el era muy frío, metafóricamente.

Se quedaron pensantes, no habían pensado en eso.

-Entonces, yo me voy a quedar- dijo Tia, un tanto resignada.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto Benjamín.

Tia asintió.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada- le decía Tia a Benjamín tocándole su rostro- deja que Jacob y Nessie coman y se podrán ir.

-Esta bien, cariño- le respondió Benjamín, ahora más sosegado.

Tia nos preparo la comida y aunque no me gustaba comer sólidos, me lo comí a buen gusto.

Terminamos de comer y nos alistamos para irnos nuestro próximo objetivo.

Ya teníamos a Benjamín, es lo esencial, Tia se va a quedar aquí, Jacob y yo ya estábamos listos… nuestra última parada: Amazonas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!**

**Que bueno que Benjamin los escucho... uff...**

**No les mentire, no se nada de Egipto asi que trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, jeje XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia**

**Proximo Capitulo: Esperanza:Segunda Parte: Amazonas....**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Nessie, Jacob y Benjamin? ¿Habrá más peligros para ellos? Pronto lo sabran...**

**Zhhaaooo**

**Bessoosss**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No se olviden de dejar su review :D)**


	10. Esperanza:Segunda Parte: Amazonas

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.

**Hola!!!!^^**

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar la historia pero he tenido unos percances en mi computadora... aqui les dejo la ultima parte de la version de Renesmee, vamos a ver que les depara a ella y a Jacob.**

**Gracias por leer la historia, por tomarse la molestia de leerla, muchas gracias ;D**

**El proximo capitulo es Bella POV, veremos que le estarán haciendo los Vulturius.**

**Sin más, disfruten el capitulo:**

* * *

Esperanza: Segunda Parte: Amazonas

Renesmee POV

Ya teníamos a Benjamín, partimos antes de que Amun volviera… Tenía miedo por Tia, ¿Qué tal si el se desahogaba con ella? Ella nos había asegurado que no le pasaría nada. Confiando en ella, volvimos nuevamente al aeropuerto.

Esta vez llegamos más rápido porque Benjamín nos llevo en un coche de esos que se usan para el desierto y estábamos muy agradecidos por eso.

Le iba a comprar un boleto, pero el dijo que iba a pagar sus cosas, que no había ningún problema… así que lo único que faltaba era esperar el siguiente vuelo de nuestra próximo parada: El Amazonas…

-¿A que horas partimos, Nessie?- me pregunto Benjamin. El solo había comprado el boleto, no tenía idea a que horas nos iríamos.

Observe mi boleto- todos los que compre para mi y para mi Jacob eran de primera clase- y tampoco estaba la hora… que extraño.

-No viene tampoco en el mío- estaba extrañada, en los boletos siempre viene la hora de la partida- Jacob, checa el tuyo.

Jacob checo su boleto también e hizo una mueca.

-Tampoco viene en el mío- dijo fastidiado- vamos a preguntar.

Benjamin y yo asentimos.

Buscamos el lugar donde atendían a los clientes para preguntar a que hora el avión despegaría… Nos separamos pero mi Jacob alzo el brazo y se veía hasta en una distancia alejada, era muy alto.

-¡Nessie! ¡Benjamin! Encontré el servicio a cliente- nos grito. Mucha gente se le quedo viendo extrañada y unas cuantas chicas de ahí no le quitaban el ojo… Mmm… no me gusta que se le queden viendo así, el es mío.

Lo abrace cuando llegue hasta a él y esbocé una sonrisa burlona a las chicas… que divertidas eran sus caras haciendo muecas y pucheros.

-Que buen abrazo- me dijo apretándome más hacía él- pero Benjamin viene, Nessie.

-Cierto- y me apene un poco. Me separe de Jacob pero no mucho y vimos a Benjamin riéndose… creo que vio mi "show".

-¿Ya la encontraste, Jake? Vamos a preguntar- nos dijo ya calmándose, al parecer vio mi rubor.

-Claro- le dijimos Jacob y yo al unísono.

-¿Quién va a preguntar?- les dije, tal vez yo o quizás Jacob podríamos preguntar…

-Yo lo hago- dijo Benjamin- se como manejar esto.

Camino hasta el servicio y ahí estaba una señorita creo que era originaria de aquí, se veía un poco nerviosa cuando vio a Benjamin acercarse a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Zhuri, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le pregunto la mujer que atendía a Benjamin.

-Hola, señorita, albergo una duda con unos boletos… no viene la hora y pues si no sabemos la hora en que parten, no nos podremos ir- le explicaba con una sonrisa amable. Benjamin a pesar de que es un vampiro que todavía caza humanos, era muy civilizado y sabía tratar a los humanos.

-Déjeme ver… ¿me presta su boleto?- le pregunto muy tímidamente.

-Aquí esta- le paso su boleto.

Ya no podía contenerme de la risa, la tal Zhuri estaba muy nerviosa cuando veía a Benjamín, se sonrojaba un poco y volvía a hacer su trabajo.

-Algún día yo también quiero hacer ruborizar a la gente para hacerles una broma- me dijo Jacob al oido para que la gente no escuchara.

-Yo también- le dije.

Volvimos a ponerle atención a Benjamin después de dejar de reír.

-Señor, su avión despegara en 10 minutos- dijo la mujer- creo que ya se debería ir.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Benjamin agarrando el boleto nuevamente. Corrió a velocidad "humana" con nosotros y tomo el equipaje de los tres.

-Súbanse al avión, ya voy con ustedes en unos minutos.

-Ok- le dije.

Llegamos a la entrada del avión y dimos nuestros boletos, pasamos adentro del avión, buscamos nuestros asientos

-Vi por la ventanilla que Benjamin venía corriendo porque ya estaban quitando las escaleras, gracias a dios pudo subirse a tiempo. Que divertido fue eso…

-Jajá- dijo ya estando con nosotros- espero que hayan disfrutado que casi no subo al avión.

-La verdad, estuvo muy gracioso Benjamin, perdón si nos reímos pero…- y Jacob volvió a carcajearse de nuevo.

-Llegaremos en la noche, según el horario de allá, les advierto, el amazonas es peligroso, no se vayan a separar de mi- nos aconsejo Benjamin acomodándose en su sitio- como es el hemisferio Sur, esta en primavera.

-¿En primavera?- Jacob pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, Jacob- le dije yo- si en donde vivimos estamos en otoño, el hemisferio Sur esta de primavera…

-Entonces… ¿Allá la navidad es en verano?- pregunto nuevamente sorprendido.

-Si, Jake- le respondió Benjamin, ahora el era el que se esforzaba para no reír- se ve que eras malo en geografía.

Jacob no dijo nada y Benjamin se carcajeo. Empecé a bostezar, tenía mucho sueño…

-Duérmete, Renesmee, te avisaremos cuando arribemos- me decía Jacob apretándome contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos, estaba muy calientito…

Sucumbí en el sueño…

"_Nessie… ten cuidado" _me decía una voz en mi sueño. Estaba en una habitación blanca, traía puesto la misma ropa que traigo ahora y me llamaba esa vocecita dulce… era la voz de mi mamá…

"_¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estas?" _le preguntaba pero no me volvió a hablar "_¡Mamá!"_

Desperté de mi sueño rápidamente y me lleve una mano en la frente…

Que sueño tan raro… juro haber escuchado a mi madre o era mi subconsciente que me la recordaba…

-¿Estas bien, Renesmee?- pregunto Benjamin, estaba al frente mío.

-Si, solo tuve un sueño- me adelante hacia él y le puse una de mis manos en su frente. Le mostré mi sueño, aquella vocecita de mi madre. Cuando termine, volví a acomodarme en mi asiento, Jacob todavía seguía dormido, íbamos a llegar en unos 45 minutos.

-Es tu subconsciente, Nessie, extrañas a tu mamá- me explico- no sabré mucho de esto, ya que soy vampiro pero he estudiado que a veces soñamos con algo que anhelamos, y es obvio que tu extrañas a tu mamá.

-Tienes razón, gracias, Benjamin- le dije con gratitud.

-De nada, despierta a Jacob, ya vamos a llegar, saliendo del avión tomamos el equipaje y nos vamos al rio Amazonas… se como llegar con las vampiras- me instruía.

-Yo también se como llegar, en esto no tengo ningún problema- le dije muy segura porque ahora no me perdería por falta de direcciones, he visitado mucho a Zafrina, se donde encontrarla.

-Vamos, despierta a Jacob.

- Si- y empecé a jalarle los brazos a mi Jake- hey, Jacob, despiértate, lobito.

Jacob soltó un bufido… no le gustaba que le digieran lobito.

-Renesmee, no me digas lobito- me regaño haciendo un mohín.

-No te prometo nada, ya vamos a aterrizar- le informe.

Este se despertó, estiro sus brazos para no estar agarrotado.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Benjamin y cheque por la ventana. Ahí estaba el amazonas, bueno la selva, gracias el aeropuerto del El Cairo que tenía un vuelo directo aquí, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que paso en Egipto, si mi familia lo supiera, me dejarían castigada por un largo tiempo.

Los pasajeros salían del avión y nosotros fuimos casi los últimos en bajar. Benjamín recogió el equipaje y nos dio lo que cada quien traía. Para mi mala suerte, me dio mucha sed o hambre, tenía que alimentarme antes.

-¿Podríamos parar un poco? Déjenme ir a come algo- les dije con una cara de asco, otra vez comida solida.

-Esta bien- acepto Benjamin.

Compre unas galletas, no quería comer muchos sólidos, me las comí no me gusto mucho el sabor, sabían a tierra aunque la envoltura, si es que no me falla el portugués, decía que eran de chocolate. Me las acabe y salimos de ahí.

Estaba la selva y el rio a unos cantos kilómetros y no tardamos mucho en llegar, nuestro equipaje eran mochilas, no se nos hacía difícil viajar con estas en la espalda.

-Debemos de ir por aquí- nos dijo Benjamin a los dos- cerca hay un atajo… llegaremos más rápido si llegamos por ahí…

-Pero, a mi me dijo mi abuelo que debíamos seguir la ruta principal al rio…- le dije interrumpiéndolo, me acuerdo my bien de lo que me había dicho mi abuelo Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, Renesmee, confía en mi- me decía confiado.

-De acuerdo, iremos por donde tu dices- le dije confiando en él, ¿qué nos podría pasar con él a su lado?

Corrimos a toda la capacidad que los tres teníamos por el atajo y Benjamin se detuve ipso facto.

-¿Qué sucede, Benjamin?- le pregunto Jacob nervioso.

-Pónganse detrás de mi, hay unos cuantos intrusos en esta zona… por favor, no se alejen- nos pidió mortificado. Sin más que pedir, Jacob y yo caminábamos detrás de él.

-¿Intrusos?- pregunte sorprendida, no entendía la connotación de la palabra.

-Si, huelo su efluvio, son unos vampiros que viven cerca, si más no recuerdo ellos son enemigos de Zafrina y sus hermanas, no me acordaba, lamento exponerlos a algo así, es mi culpa.

-No te disculpes, Benjamin, a todos nos pasa- le dijo Jake tocándole el hombro. Aunque a mi Jacob no le agradaban la mayoría de los vampiros, el confiaba en muchos quienes nos habían ayudado hace diez años, Benjamin era uno de ellos.

-Gracias- nos dijo- pero tengan cuidado, si ven un movimiento en los arbustos o algo extraño, avísenme.

-Por supuesto- le dije observando de un lado a otro, verificando el perímetro, todavía no había algo sospechoso.

Benjamin soltó un gruñido en dirección a un árbol que estaba cerca de nosotros y el mencionado levanto sus manos y el viento provocado por Benjamin derribo el árbol. Vimos porque le había gruñido, estaban unos vampiros escondidos detrás de él.

Los vampiros eran muy bajitos, con rasgos de la gente de las amazonas, llevaban ropa de una tribu y se agazaparon en pos de Benjamin.

Uno olfateo y me miro con sus ojos rojos, se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía sangre.

Benjamin volvió a gruñir y les siseó a los vampiros, en total eran unos cuatro.

-Ya vieron, hay dos humanos- se susurraban los vampiros- el de haya no me apetece pero la chiquilla huele delicioso.

Jacob rugió con fuerza y me mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-No te muevas- me ordeno. Yo solamente asentí, esos vampiros me daban miedo…

Uno de ellos se acercó a nuestra posición y Benjamin arremetió contra él arrojándolo al piso, otro de estos se quería acercar a mi y Jacob rompió su ropa para transformarse en lobo.

Mi Jacob lo agarro antes de que llegara a mí y lo empezó a morder… Jacob y el vampiro peleaban pero mi Jake tenía la ventaja.

Miraba como Benjamin y Jacob acababan con los vampiros "intrusos" y me fije en los vampiros que quedaban pero no estaban…

Mire alrededor, detrás de mi, adelante de mi, a los lados, estaba muy alerta pero me tomaron por sorpresa, estaban arriba de mi en la rama de un árbol.

Los esquive y logre darle a uno, lo avente con mi pie ha un árbol, estábamos rodeados por muchos, y empezó a sisearme… pero sonrió repentinamente.

El otro vampiro estaba detrás de mí y me agarro del cuello por sorpresa…

Benjamin volteo tras soltar un resoplo involuntario, el ya había acabado con el vampiro que le había rugido, Jacob también volteó y miro con enojo al vampiro que tenía detrás.

-¡Suéltala si no quieres sufrir!- le grito Benjamin advirtiéndole, el vampiro no le hice caso.

-¡Déjame!- le gritaba pero el tenía más fuerza que yo.

Jacob acudió en mi ayuda pero el vampiro que había derrotado surgió de la nada y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño, mi Jacob fue derribado y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Jacob!- grite a los cuatro vientos, me voltee todo lo que pude para mirar al vampiro que me retenía- me las vas a pagar.

Este simplemente se carcajeo.

Sin aguantar más le pateé en donde pude volteándome rápidamente y lo mordí en el cuello, le quite un pedazo de este.

-¡Nadie me muerde!- me dijo con ira. Íbamos a pelear, gracias a mi tío Emmett quien me había enseñado unos cuantos trucos y a mi tío Jasper que me enseño a derrotar y a defenderme.

El vampiro se agazapo y salto hacia mi, lo imite y me lancé hacia él.

Me deslice a un lado suyo y lo golpeé en su estomago, hizo un estruendo cuando lo tire al piso que hizo eco en el bosque.

Mire a Benjamin, ya había acabado con el ercer vampiro, solo faltaba este…

-Renesmee, yo acabo con él- me dijo con confianza- tu ayuda a Jacob.

Tenía razón, lo más importante era Jacob, confiaba en que Benjamin acabaría con el vampiro.

-¿Jacob? Despierta, Jacob- le pedía acariciando su cabeza.

-Solo esta inconsciente- dijo una voz femenina cerca, era la voz de Zafrina.

-¿Zafrina? ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?- le pregunte, lo más seguro fue por el eco que hice o por los gruñidos y siseos que todos soltábamos.

-Hola, Nessie- me saludo, creo que fui descortés al no haberla saludado primero- escuchamos una pelea, creía, y alcancé a escuchar unos gruñidos… te vi pelear con ese vampiro- apunto al vampiro que Benjamin ya estaba despedazando en piezas- eres muy buena luchadora.

-Gracias-le agradecí apenada.

Benjamin sacó un encendedor de su mochila y les prendió fuego a los trozos de aquellos vampiros.

Soltó un suspiro largo y se dirigió conmigo y con Zafrina.

-¿Cómo estás, Zafrina?- le saludo cortésmente.

-Muy bien- le contesto con el mismo tono- pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a pedirte un favor- le decía con suplica- es una larga historia.

-Pues entonces vayamos a mi hogar, ahí pondremos a Jacob hasta que se recupere- me aconsejo.

-Si- le dije asintiendo.

Benjamin y Zafrina cargaban a Jake ya que no podía yo sola y corrimos rumbo a la morada de Zafrina y su clan.

Vi a las otras dos vampiras, a Senna y a Kachiri, me saludaron moviendo sus manos, les conteste con el mismo ademán.

Colocamos a mi Jacob en un piso suave, ya que las vampiras no tienen camas y lo dejamos en paz para que se recuperara tranquilamente. Salimos de la casa y nos sentamos, Benjamín, Zafrina y yo en un tronco que estaba en el suelo.

-Bueno- vacilaba Zafrina con curiosidad- ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Lo que pasa Zafrina es que- y otra vez me volvía a tocar contar la situación que me carcomía por dentro- a mi mamá la secuestraron los Vulturius- le dije agachando la cabeza. Ella me abrazo en ademan de cariño.

-¿Bella fue raptada? ¿Y los demás de tu familia?- pregunto incrédula.

-Ellos fueron a rescatarla, me fugue de la casa, no me querían llevar, Jacob me ayudo, no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, tenía que pedirles su ayuda a ti y a Benjamin.

-¿Ayuda?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Si, quiero que me ayuden a rescatar a mi mamá, ya se lo pedí a Benjamin y acepto con gusto, solo faltas tú… bueno… si me quieres ayudar- no la iba a retener si ella no quería.

-Así es- ahora hablaba Benjamin- los Vulturius nos tienen pánico o temor, los podríamos derrotar con mi don y con él tuyo, yo estoy dispuesto- decía con vehemencia.

Zafrina cerró un poco sus ojos y luego me miro.

--Te ayudare- dijo las palabras que necesitaba oír, ya tenía a Benjamin y a Zafrina, mi esperanza nunca murió, con ella realice este viaje para que ellos me ayudarán y aceptaron con gusto, estaba tan feliz que no pude contener las lágrimas.

-No llores- me decía Benjamin acercándose a mí y a Zafrina secándome las lágrimas con su mano- nos iremos cuando Jacob despierte y salvaremos a tu mamá, ¿Verdad, Zafrina?

-Verdad- le respondió.

Y así fue toda la noche, empezamos a planear algunas cosas, buscar puntos débiles que podríamos derrotar en el castillo de los Vulturius, hasta que amaneció.

Jacob salió de la casa de hojas que tenía Zafrina, ya vestido y arreglado completamente.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo a todo volumen.

-Yo también- le igualo Benjamin.

Zafrina corrió dentro de la casa y salió con una mochila, supuse que era la de ella y con la mía.

-Ya les avise a Senna y a Kachiri que tenías en mente, nos desean buen viaje- me aventó mi mochila y la atrape.

-Lista- grite con ánimo.

-Vámonos- y salimos corriendo por la ruta que habíamos tomado anoche.

Salimos a esta hora porque estaba nublado e iba a llover, según Zafrina y Senna, ya lo demás no me preocupaba, ya tenía a mis amigos conmigo e íbamos a salvar a mi madre de la garra de los Vulturius…

Te salvare, mamá…

Continuará…

* * *

**Al fin Nessie consiguio la ayuda de Benajmin y Zafrina... ¿Cuándo se encontaran con Bella?**

**No se olviden: Proximo capitulo: Bella POV... ¿Qué estará haciendo con los Vulturius? ¿La estar+an tartando mal?**

**Pronto lo sabran...**

**Gracias por leer la historia y por las personas que me dejan reviews también muchas garcias ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Zhaooo**

**Bessoss**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen (No se olviden de dejar su review ;D)**


	11. Treta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Ika y Kasi son mias ^^)**

**Hola!!!**

**Aqui esta la Version de Bella, weee, es uno de los capitulos que más me ha gustado escribir ^^. Ahora voy ha actualizar esta historia por semana, igual que en la otra pagina que estoy.**

**Gracias por los reviews , me animan ;D**

**Disfruten del capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

Secuestrada

**Treta**

**Bella POV**

Estaba encerrada en este castillo en contra de mi voluntad, no tenía escapatoria, me habían dejado en un cuarto blindado… no podía escapar.

No dejaba de pensar en Edward y Renesmee, no tenía idea de donde estarían ellos, si estaban a salvo o estaban intentando hacer algo para salvarme… lo único que quiero es que nadie de mi familia resulte herida.

Jane entró por la puerta blindada y traía de nuevo esa sonrisa petulante… la mataría si no fuera por la amenaza que me hicieron… Si no les hacía daño a ellos y a su maldita guardia no le harían daño a mí querida familia… si tenía que hacer eso, lo tenía que hacer, todo por el bien de mi hija y mi Edward…

-¿Te estas divirtiendo, Bella? Creo que no- me dijo con su sonrisa malvada. No pude evitar gruñirle.

-Veo que no…- dijo rodando sus ojos- mi Amo me envía para decirte nuevamente su oferta…

-No la acepto, Jane- le dije interrumpiéndola.

-Allá tu… te volverás débil- bufo- terminarás aceptándola… no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin beber sangre.

-No me importa- le confirme.

-Bien, yo que tu, no la rechazaba- me decía.

Le siseé y se fue con burla hacía mi, ella creí que estaba loca.

Esa maldita oferta de Aro, me daba la oportunidad de cazar… pero a humanos, no lo quería hacer, prefería quedarme como estaba… tenía que aguantar.

Este es mi infierno, todos los malditos días que llevo aquí me han hecho esa oferta y no la quiero aceptar pero mi voluntad decae… no tengo muchas fuerzas, cuando ellos se "alimentan" me llevan al anticuarto a observar para tentarme… yo solamente volteó en otra dirección pero hace unos días la maldita de Jane me puso a un humano cerca de mi- gracias a dios resistí- y el pobre humano estaba agonizando.

Lo rechacé a sabiendas de que yo no lo quería matar, él era un chico inocente y ver este acto tan sádico me dejo marcada… ver como los asesinan a sangre fría.

Me acuerdo muy bien de la maldita bofetada que me dio Cayo, no me dolió pero hizo que me enojará mucho, quería matarlo en ese instante hasta que Félix me dijo la promesa que tenía que cumplir con ellos…

"_Más te vale que no trates de hacernos nada… podría pasarle algo a tu querido Edward o… a tu niña Renesmee" _Me había dicho.

Y aquí estoy, encerrada hasta que yo me rinda y termine de una buena vez en su guardia.

No creí que harían tanta parafernalia para que me una a ellos… me acuerdo de ese día en que me raptaron…

Iba de regreso a casa para pasar el día con mi esposo y en eso mi auto se detiene, iba a checar el porque y vi a Demetri a un lado de mi puerta, al otro lado estaba Félix y toda la guardia entera rodeaba mi auto. Yo no les tenía miedo… me hubiera enfrentado con todos ellos si no fuera por el estúpido de Félix y su fuerza, trataba de escabullirme y no dejaba de soltar el carro… vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alec escribía una nota en el auto ya destrozado del frente…

Traté también de huir pero me atrapaban antes de que escapara…

Me dejaron en este cuarto especialmente hecho para "mi", esta blindado de pies a cabeza, ya tenía unos cuantos golpes en su estructura, había intentado escapar y todavía golpeo la pared para que se debilite…

Renata me dijo una vez que mi esfuerzo es en vano… que ese metal no se podrá caer pero yo todavía no me rindo… esa es la última cosa que haré.

Renata. Era la única que era amable conmigo, ella no tenía ningún problema conmigo ni yo con ella, ella trataba de que entrara en razón- pero a diferencia de la guardia- me lo decía sin amenazarme.

Era la única que no quería que yo estuviera encerrada, pensaba que estaba mal para mí y que podría haber otra solución pero nunca la escuchaban, la ignoraban.

Le agradecía mucho pero le aseguraba que dejará las cosas así. ¿Qué otras cosas podrían cambiar? ¿Qué diferencia habría? Como quiera seguiría en esta torre.

Todo por tener poder y dominio…los Vulturius llegarían muy lejos para conseguir más y volverse poderosos…

Tenía otro plan para escapar… el último que se me ocurría, no era muy bueno que digamos… aparte no creo que tenga éxito.

Mi plan consistía en tratar de seducir a Demetri… para engañarlo, para tratar de que dejara salir por unos momentos de la habitación y si mi plan saliera bien, huiría de aquí. Ese era mi plan…

No me gustaba mucho, yo no quería seducirlo, no tenía el valor para eso y aparté sería una ofensa a mi Edward… ¿qué pensaría de esto? Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser… no lo quiero engañar pero… ¡Ya no lo soportaba! Quería escapar y encontrarme con mi hija y el resto de mi familia.

"_Es solo una treta, Bella… Es solo una treta, Bella"_ me decía para calmarme y poner mi plan en acción, espero que si de resultado…

Me acerqué a la puerta, desde ahí me escucharían seguramente…

-¿Demetri? ¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?- le llamaba con la voz más "persuasiva" que tenía.

Escuchaba unos pasos… bien… me había escuchado.

"_Bella… solamente sedúcelo, es solo eso, nada más" _me apoyaba la voz de mi cabeza.

Todo sea por salir de aquí…

Aparte el era al único a quien podía engañar, Jane me odia, Renata será buena conmigo pero es fiel a Aro, Alec sigue los pasos de Jane, Chelsea ni siquiera me habla, Heidi no esta aquí… Félix ya no confía en mi… el único que me queda es Demetri…

Abrió la puerta y me miro con recelo.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- me pregunto sin ninguna emoción en su voz, creo que mi plan no va a dar resultado.

"_Vamos, Bella… solamente dile que necesitas salir un poco"_ me decía nuevamente a mi misma.

-Verás, Demetri… quiero salir un rato de esta habitación, ya me canse de estar aquí- le dije con mi voz más suave.

Demetri sonrió y se me quedo viendo extrañado.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir? ¿Serás un miembro de la guardia?- pregunto esperanzado, lastima que no era eso, bueno, lastima para él.

-No, solamente quiero salir un momento- le dije otra vez con mi voz persuasiva.

-Emm, creo que no te van a dejar, Bella- me dijo anonadado, tenía perplejidad en su rostro, estaba cayendo en mi trampa.

-Por favor, solo unos momentos- le suplicaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Desvió la vista y creo que empezó a sopesar mi pedido.

-Déjame preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?- me pregunto. Había funcionado, tendría otra oportunidad para escapar, la última.

-Claro- y asentí.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente para volver en menos de 30 segundos.

-Mis amos me dijeron que con una condición, que yo te vigile- me advirtió.

¡Mierda! Ahora el me va a estar vigilando, ¿cómo me escabullire del castillo?

-Vamos afuera- le dije. Todavía estaba absorta pensando en distintas formas de distraer a Demetri.

Tal vez con una platica, algo que lo distraiga… si eso podría funcionar.

-Demetri, ¿por qué me quieren en la guardia?- le pregunte aunque yo ya sabía para que, era para distraerlo.

-Tú ya sabes para que- me dijo con rudeza.

-Bien- estaba irritada, estábamos caminando por los pasillos, yo por mi parte me hacía la absorta viendo las pinturas que tenía el castillo.

-¿Por qué preguntas nuevamente?- se quedo extrañado ante mi pregunta pasada.

-Nada más lo quería saber- le mentí.

-Porque queremos que seas miembro de la guardia, que seas la que acompañe a Renata y ambas nos protejan con sus escudos- me dijo añorando ese sueño. Sueño porque yo nunca lo permitiré.

-Oh, ¿quieren mi escudo mental con el escudo de Renata?- me hacía la inocente. Ya sospechaba yo de su sueño, ¿para qué más me querrían?

-Así es, Bella, ya se que todos nosotros te lo hemos dicho pero únete a la guardia, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta.

-Pero yo tengo familia- le rectifique enojada- tengo un esposo y un hija, no los voy a dejar, son lo más importante que tengo, nunca los abandonaré.

-Edward podrá cuidar de tu hija, también los Cullen- esas palabras me irritaron, quería que dejará a mi hija, Renesmee podrá aparentar ya la suficiente edad de una adolescente pero aún tenía unos años.

-Nunca los dejaré- le juré.

Demetri hizo una mueca y se limito a observarme como si estuviera loca, no le hice caso.

Cuanto extraño a Edward, quiero salir de aquí, quiero abrazarlo, quiero besarlo, quiero verlo nuevamente… me siento mal sin él y sin mi hija, lo amo, y por eso me escaparé de aquí, sea lo último que haga.

Bien, mi plan funciono, ahora tenía que distraer a Demetri con algo… eso era difícil.

-Edward- solté un suspiro junto con nombre, no lo pude evitar.

-El va a estar bien, de seguro ahorita esta en su casa con su familia- me dijo con felicidad. Yo no sabía donde estaba mi marido.

-Cree lo que tu quieras creer- le dije con maldad, no me gustaron sus palabras anteriores.

-Te lo mostraré- me dijo confiado.

¿Qué me quería mostrar? ¿Iba a localizar a Edward con su don? ¡Su don! Me había olvidado de él…

Demetri gruño y me mostro los dientes… eso significaba una cosa…

Edward estaba cerca de aquí… ¡NO!

-Edward esta en Florencia, también la mayoría de tu familia- me siseaba enojado. ¿El resto de familia estaba también con él? ¿Renesmee esta con Edward?

Estaba tan preocupada, no había pensado en el don de Demetri… ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡No hubieras mencionado a Edward!

-Les diré a mis amos, te están buscando, ellos se tienen que enterar- me dijo agarrándome los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No le vas a tocar a mi familia!- le afirme. Me solté de su agarre y mordí su garganta… lo hice por mis instintos…

-Mierda- lo alcance a escuchar.

Logro empujarme y me lanzo contra la pared, Félix apareció de la nada y me tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba moviéndome rápidamente hacia ambos lados- ¡Suéltame!

-Félix, Edward y los Cullen están en Italia, tengo que avisarle a los Amos, lleva a Bella al cuarto.

-Si- le respondió. Demetri se había ido y yo no pude evitarlo.

-¿Con qué tu linda familia vino a Italia? No saben lo que les vamos a hacer…- amenazo con entusiasmo- y creo que te llevaremos con nosotros… para que los veas por última vez, Bella.

-¡NO! ¡No les hagan daño!- le suplique. No quería eso, no, no…

Me retorcía, tratando de zafarme pero Félix me encerró en el cuarto blindado.

¿Qué rayos había hecho? Edward estaba aquí y mi familia, soy una estúpida…

No podía soportar el dolor, me había quedado hecha un ovillo en el suelo… Edward… te amo… no quiero que te pase nada…

Abrieron la puerta y esta vez era Alec.

-Bella, me pidieron que te avisará que pronto partiremos a Florencia- me dijo cortes, como un robot- irás con nosotros por deseo de Aro y Cayo.

No me moví, estaba sumida en el dolor…

-Bella- me dijo ahora Alec con amabilidad- no le digas a nadie pero… Renata y yo te ayudaremos a escapar.

¿Me ayudaría a escapar? ¿Alec? ¿Renata? ¿Por qué?

-¿Dime porque, Alec?- le demande.

-Porque vemos que estas sufriendo por ellos, por tu familia, sufres más de lo que deberías sufrir, aguantas la tortura de no saciar tu sed, eso es algo de admirarse… lo haces por tu familia… queremos ayudarte porque qui queremos escapes con ellos, ya no aguantamos que te tengan encerrada aquí, escaparás cuando lleguemos allá.

-¿Es en serio?- no creía lo que me decía, estaba atónita, Alec y Renata me quería ayudar…

-Si pero no digas nada, es un secreto, mientras arréglate, pronto iremos allá y te diremos cuando sea el momento de que huyas, te ayudaremos, tu familia estará a salvo, no permitiremos que les hagan algún daño…

-Gracias, Alec- le dije con fervor.

Alec y Renata me ayudarían, no lo creía todavía, ese niño es muy bondadoso,ella también, creía que siempre obedecía a Jane pero ya vi que no. Lo abrace.

-Bella, me tengo que ir- dijo deshaciéndose de mi abrazo con una sonrisa- no lo olvides, no le digas a nadie y prepárate… pronto estarás con tu familia…

Salió de la habitación y yo me apresure a vestirme…

Tenía una salvación, Alec y Renata, no sabía si confiar en el pero se oía tan sincero…

Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Podría reunirme con mi familia antes de que les hicieran daño…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

¿Qué va a pasar con Bella? ¿conseguira escaparse? ¿Donde estará ahora Renesmee? Pronto lo sabrán...

**Puse que Alec y Renata van ha ayudar a Bella porque ellos me cean bien, desde que leí Amanecer quise que hicieran algo bueno.**

**El siguiente capitulo vuelve a hace Edward POV, sigue contar la historia de las hermanas XD...**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo, espero que este les haya gustado ;D**

**Si tienen chance, dejen su review :D**

**Zhhaaooo**

**Bessooss**

**Atto : Zoe Sthepenie Masen (No se olviden de dejar su review ;D)**


	12. Tragedia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hollaaa!!^^**

**Perdon si no he actualizado la historia pero tuve un percanse pero ya lo solucione, perdonenme las que leen esta historia, lo siento mucho, uno anda así cuando su mundo se a tornando gris .**

**Gracias por leer y por las que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews... MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^**

**Sin más, aqui les dejo el capitulo, es la historia de las hermanas Rumey.**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

Secuestrada

**Tragedia**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos posicionados para escuchar a Kasi, queríamos escuchar su historia, todos queríamos escucharla.

"_Espero que no los incomode, nuestra historia no es muy bonita que digamos, es trágica" _pensaba Kasi con agonía.

¿Por qué se sentirá así? ¿Qué le paso para estar tan triste?

-Verán todo empezó hace 200 años, cuando Ika y yo vivíamos en Roma, ahí nacimos, éramos las hijas del usurero de la ciudad. Mi nombre completo es Kasi Franccesca Rumey.

-Y el mío es Ika Camile Rumey- dijo la pelinegro interrumpiendo a su hermana.

Al parecer ya se había recuperado de lo pasado con Alice, Ika se veía un poco más compuesta por así decirlo.

-Como iba diciendo mi hermana, vivíamos en Roma con nuestros padres, ellos eran todo para nosotras, éramos únicas en toda la ciudad, todos comentaban que éramos raras- decía Ika con suma tranquilidad- claro, ahora sabemos que eso que nos hacía especiales eran nuestros talentos.

-¿Qué eran lo que las hacía especiales?- pregunto Emmett entusiasmado, realmente quería saber que tenían ellas cuando eran humanas.

-¿Te diste cuenta de mi don, Emmett?- le pregunto Kasi.

-Claro, tú puedes controlar los cuerpos, como un títere- le contesto Emmett con confusión.

-Cuando era humana, yo solía pedir muchas cosas a la gente y siempre me las otorgaban cuando me lo proponía, miraba a los ojos a las personas e imaginaba cosas que quería que hiciera y las hacía… era algo raro, sentía que manipulaba a la gente- le dijo ofuscada.

Vi los recuerdos de Kasi, observe lo que dijo…

Era ella sentada en el piso, jugando con un juguete de madera, a su lado estaba una persona que la miraba con gran intensidad.

"_-Rafel, ¿me puedes comprar un juguete nuevo?- alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de su recuerdo._

"_-Claro, Kasi- el hombre le miraba como si estuviera en transe._

Eso era de lo que hablaba, manipulaba a la gente de humana, de ahí viene su don.

-Sorprendente- le dije escéptico. No creía que un humano pudiera tener ese don.

- Para mi el de Ika es mejor, ella tranquilizaba a la gente de humana… si ella se enojaba, la gente a su alrededor no quería moverse, nadie sabía el motivo- prosiguió Kasi relatando- todos tenían curiosidad con nosotras.

-Es que es algo irreal- le replico Alice, ella también estaba intrigada con ellas y su talento- pero todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué les recuerdo a su madre?- pregunto, estaba sacada del tema.

En el semblante de Ika volvió a surgir el dolor, pude ver algunas imágenes que rondaban por su cabeza.

Era ella jugando con una mujer pequeña, menuda, de pelo negro, ojos grises… se parecía mucho a Alice, salvo los ojos… era su madre.

"_Por favor, Edward, sal d mi cabeza… no aguanto que observes mis recuerdos, es doloroso"_ me pedía Ika.

Traté de bloquear sus pensamientos con las voces mentales de mi familia pero no podía, sentía la agonía de Ika y aunque no la conocía muy bien, sentía que tenía algo en común con ella.

Kasi se recompuso más rápido que Ika, ella también recordó a su mamá, pero a ella no le dolía tanto.

-Tienes las mismas características que ella, Alice- le susurró Kasi con tristeza- su pelo, su estatura, tu actitud…, eres su doble, lo único son los ojos, nuestra madre los tenía de un bello color gris.

-Oh- logró decir Alice.

"_Creo que mejor no hubiera preguntado… se ven tristes, pobres chicas" _pensaba mi hermana arrepentida por preguntar.

-Pero, ¿cómo fue que las convirtieron en vampiras?- ahora el que parecía interesado era Jasper el que estaba interesado.

-Jasper- le llamo la atención Carlisle- si no quieren seguir contándola esta bien, no hay ningún problema- les dijo mi padre a las hermanas. Siempre ha sido así, nunca habrá un ser más comprensivo que Carlisle.

-La verdad, no importa, Carlisle, han pasado más de 180 años desde la tragedia- dijo Ika nostálgica- continua la historia, Kasi.

Kasi asintió mirando con intensidad a su hermana.

-Proseguiré… Éramos únicas, a algunos les daba miedo, a otros les gustaba, pero el caso era que nuestra vida era un poco sanguinaria. En esa época hubo una epidemia llamada, no sin cierta ironía, la "epidemia de los vampiros", muchos tenían miedo de andar solos por la calle de noche, tenían miedo y por eso todos desconfiaban de todos.

"Mi madre nos cuidaba en casa, nos enseñaba algunas cosas sobre la "vida" mientras que nuestro padre nos daba educación, es decir, nos enseñaba Matemáticas y Español a Ika y a mi… en esa época era raro que las mujeres estudiaran.

"Íbamos a cumplir años, yo soy más grande que Ika por unos dos años pero cumplíamos en el mismo mes. Nuestra madre salió a hacer unas compras un día que pensábamos que sería normal, decía que iba a comprar obsequios, pero, no volvió.

Kasi enmudeció y para un momento su historia. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a tranquilizarse.

-Nuestro padre emprendió una busque da por toda la ciudad, él también se había preocupado al enterarse de que nuestra mamá no estaba en casa- continuaba Kasi explicando, estaba tan absorta en la historia, toda mi familia lo estaba- y la encontró.

"Pero… no la encontró viva… la encontró muerta en un callejón de la ciudad… lo se porque Ika y yo observamos el cuerpo de nuestra madre ya sin vida, nos habíamos escabullido para seguir a nuestro padre… la imagen de nuestra madre muerta es una de la imágenes más fuertes que he visto, fue tan doloroso… papá recogió los restos de mi madre para sepultarlos en el cementerio que tenía la familia, la enterró en secreto, nunca nos dijo la verdad, no s hizo creer que nuestra madre se había ido a otro país.

Kasi ya no pudo más y paro de relatar, se tapo el rostro completamente, sentía su dolor aunque no tuviera el don de Jasper.

Alice no dudo en acercarse a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, era una situación trágica.

-Lo siento- Kasi pedía perdón.

-No es nada, Kasi- le afirme yo, no quería que se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

Sentí como Jasper mandaba tranquilidad a la pelidorado esta se recobro, no dejaba de abrazar a Alice.

-Yo continuaré con la historia, Kasi- dijo Ika. Ahora se le veía más seria.

-¿Tan trágica es?- le pregunte curioso.

Ika asintió.

-Lo es- me contesto- después de la muerte de nuestra madre se empezó a buscar al culpable, todos daban por hecho de que los vampiros habían sido los culpables de su asesinato, toda la ciudad tomo más medidas preventivas, la muerte de nuestra madre era un hecho.

"Nuestro padre nos cuido, nos dio lo que cualquier chica de nuestra edad quería pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Él se había aferrado mucho a la muerte de mi madre, él también creía que un vampiro había sido el causante de su muerte, creía esto a tal grado que nos encerraba en nuestros cuartos por la noche y nos dejaba ahí hasta que amaneciera.

"Así fue durante tres años, Kasi ya tenía dieciocho años y yo dieciséis, ya éramos unas mujeres, nuestro padre se sentí orgullosa de nosotras dos, sabíamos cosa que otras chicas de nuestra edad no sabían, Kasi y yo nos sentíamos superiores, aparte, también contábamos con nuestras "cualidades"

La voz de Ika se estaba haciendo más fría conforme describía su pasado… ya debe de venir la parte en donde habla de su transformación.

-Éramos felices, papá, Kasi y yo, todos los días recordábamos a nuestra madre, nos acordábamos de ella…- recordaba.

"Era un día común, teníamos que visitar a nuestro padre en su trabajo y nos íbamos a arreglar para salir. Íbamos a salir al atardecer y volveríamos antes de que anocheciera, ese era el plan. Ya estábamos listas cuando de pronto se escucho la puerta delantera de la casa retumbar.

"Kasi y yo bajamos a cerciorar la puerta y observamos que estaba destrozada…

"Alarmadas, corrimos a nuestro cuarto, creíamos que un ladrón había entrado a la casa, era algo muy común en la ciudad.

"Nos encerramos con llave, era lo que nuestro padre nos dijo alguna vez que hiciéramos cuando fuéramos asaltadas o en una situación singular. Nos mantuvimos calladas por el pánico pero eso no fue suficiente…

"La puerta se abrió, nunca supe como lograron abrirla y vimos a dos hombres que se recargaban en el umbral de esta.

"- Mira, Lire, aquí están las hermanas de las que tanto hablan en la ciudad- dijo uno de ellos, tenía la tez olivácea, era alto para compararlo con los hombres de Roma y tenía los ojos de un fuerte color rojo rubí… era como había dicho nuestro padre, ellos eran vampiros.

"-Claro, son ellas- le respondió el otro que se hacía llamar Lire- huelen exquisito, Rafael.

"-Estúpido, no vamos a alimentarnos con ellas, quiero transformarlas- le dijo el que se llamaba Rafael.

"Kasi y yo simplemente nos quedamos en shock, no entendíamos a los vampiros, no teníamos idea de lo que estaban hablando. Se acercaron a nosotras y observamos sus sonrisas dejando ver sus dientes. Kasi se resigno y empezó a plañir, no había otra salida, ahora teníamos que esperar nuestra muerte.

"_Pobrecillas, las compadezco" _pensaba Carlisle. La historia de las hermanas era más cruel de lo que creía.

-El tal Lire se acerco a mi y Rafael se acerco a mi hermana, ambos se acercaron a nuestros cuellos y lo mordieron, ese dolor era como si estuvieran quemando viva, como si nunca fueras a salir de ahí, era un tormento- seguía relatando Ika.

"Cuando nuestra transformación se completo, vimos con nuevos ojos este mundo… Kasi y yo nos miramos en el espejo que estaba en nuestro cuarto, nos habíamos vuelto muy hermosas, nuestra tez se hizo más clara, los ojos de las dos se habían vuelto de un brillante carmesí.

"Buscamos a nuestro padre, creíamos que él era el único que nos comprendería pero la ilusión se desplomo… lo encontramos muerto en la sala de la casa, como una carcasa vacía, maldije a los vampiros que nos habían transformado, cuanto los odie, juramos vengarnos.

"Kasi y yo sepultamos a nuestro padre junto a nuestra madre para que al menos descansaran los dos juntos en paz, ahora estarían en le cielo los dos juntos.

"Volvimos a nuestra casa y checamos que Lire y Rafael nuevamente reaparecieron con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro, esos miserables sin vergüenza…

Ika no soportaba el coraje y rompió una silla que estaba a su lado, se había desahogado con ella.

Kasi ya no estaba triste, eso creía, el abrazo de Alice la había reconfortado.

-Gracias- le murmuro a mi hermana.

Alice solamente se limito a sonreírle con ternura.

-Yo continuaré… Lire y Rafael habían vuelto y estos no mostraron vergüenza al enfrentarse con nosotras y así lo hicimos… ahí fue cuando descubrimos nuestras "habilidades"- dijo Kasi con escepticismo.

"Ika se dio cuenta de que podía paralizar y yo me di cuenta de que podía manipular, nuestros dones eran sumamente gratos, nos gustaron mucho. Matamos a los vampiros para así cumplir con nuestra venganza, ya la habíamos cumplido.

"Nos mudamos de Rome después de 10 años de estar en Roma, la gente ya estaba empezando a sospechar de nosotras y descubrimos esta casita que según el dueño, era de nuestra abuela. Vivimos con tranquilidad, hasta que un día un vampiro vino buscando nuestra ayuda para realizar una venganza en contra de su clan, había dicho que ellos lo habían tratado mal y quería vengarse, nosotras, estúpidamente, le creímos…

"El vampiro nos dijo al final que todo lo que dijo era una vil mentira y se largo, otros vampiros buscaron nuestra ayuda también y no podíamos decir que no, era de mala educación; hasta que un día nos hartamos. Ya no soportábamos los pedidos que nos hacían.

"Estábamos cazando en la ciudad y vimos a un hombre de cabello dorado y los ojos del mismo tono, mi hermana y yo creíamos que era un vampiro por su piel y por todo lo demás, pero, también dudábamos por los ojos. Fue ahí cuando conocimos a Carlisle.

"Nos enseño como él cazaba y nos intereso mucho, era otra forma de saciar la sed de nuestra garganta, nos gusto mucho y desde entonces lo consideramos como un amigo por habernos ayudado a nosotros.

"Y henos aquí, después de la tragedia, viviendo tranquilamente, queriéndoles ayudar porque son los primeros vampiros que solicitan nuestra ayuda para salvar y no para matar- finalizo Kasi feliz.

Ahora toda mi familia las entendía mejor, sabíamos las razones de sus dones, del porque Alice les recordaba a su madre, era una historia muy trágica pero al menos ya la sabíamos.

-Eso es todo- dijo Ika aliviada- es bueno desahogarse un poco, nunca habíamos contado nuestra historia.

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle empezaron a aclara dudas con las hermanas, se habían interesado más en ellas, les parecían fascinantes.

Oímos un sollozo de Alice, nos miraba con shock en su cara, estaba teniendo una visión…

"_Los Vulturius se acercan, Demetri ya nos localizo, Edward, ya nos localizo" _y vi su visión. Eran los Vulturius viajando hasta Florencia, la guardia entera venía para acá.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado por las expresiones que teníamos Alice y yo.

-Demetri nos localizo, saben que estamos aquí- le respondí. Ahora estaba preocupado por lo que le pudieron haber hecho a mi Bella cuando se enteraron de que estábamos cerca…

Espero que no le hayan hecho nada, tengo que salvarla antes de que lago malo le hagan…

-¡Mierda!- mascullo Ika- debemos de estar listos, los enfrentaremos.

Mi familia se volteo a verla como si estuviera loca, no podíamos enfrentarnos a ellos, no sin compañía.

-Pero es la guardia la que viene, tienes a Jane y a Alec- le replicaba Alice.

-Pero ustedes nos tienen a nosotras… no podrán con nosotras- dijo Kasi confiada y con petulancia.

"_Edward…Bella los acompaña" _me informo mi hermana teniendo una nueva visión.

-¡Bella viene con ellos!- grite exasperado, era una oportunidad para rescatarla de sus garras, tenía la oportunidad.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Jasper receloso.

-Si- le respondió Alice.

-Entonces hay que aprovechar para salvarla, ¿No lo creen Rumeys?- les preguntaba Emmett ilusionado por salvar, como decía él, a su hermana menor.

Ellas le asintieron a Emmett.

Si había una oportunidad de salvar a Bella la aprovecharía…

No la iba a desperdiciar.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Será al fin el reencuentro de Bella y los Cullen? ¿Verdaderamante Alec y Renata van a ayudar a Bella o es otro truco de la guardia? **

**Pronto lo sabrán...**

**En serio, lo lamento, pero trataré de subir el nuevo capitulo a más tardar el domingo, el fin de semana estaré libre, Weee ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia :D**

**Zhhaaoo**

**Besos de parte del leoncito más sexy del mundo (Ochease Edward XD) para todas.**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( POR FAVORCITO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SON LOS QUE HACEN A LAS AUTORAS FELICES, JAJAJA XD)**


	13. Posibilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**Hi! Perdon por no actualizar antes, pero tuve un problema un poco fuerte u.u pero ya me siento un poco mejor.**

**Lo bueno es que estos capitulos ya los tengo hechos, si no, ya me iría mal. No me gusta dejar mis historias inconclusas, me siento fatal si lo hago eso.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por ponerme en Favorite y Story Alert. También gracias por leer.**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

Secuestrada

**Posibilidades**

**Edward POV:**

Teníamos que aprovechar esa oportunidad…

-Pero, Alice, ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?- le pregunto Jasper temeroso.

"_No es que tenga miedo pero es por precaución… ¿qué tal si algo le pasa a Alice?_ pensaba el mismo, siempre preocupado por mi hermana.

-En unas cuantas horas, en un lugar de la ciudad… creo que es una plaza…- le respondía Alice mirando nuevamente hacia el futuro.

-¿Plaza?- pregunto Emmett con desconcierto. "_Esto se esta poniendo interesante" _pensaba él ilusionado, se le hacía cada más excitante si peleábamos.

-Emmett, por favor, lo único que quiero es que rescatemos a Bella y punto- le dije, no tendría que haber pelea.

Ika y Kasi rodaron los ojos y se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un incauto.

"_No Edward, no van a querer pelea, solamente nos destruirán"_ Ika era muy sarcástica, no me gusto ese comentario.

-Pues no va a ver pelea- le replique, era lo que menos quería.

-Pero si se desata no nos vamos a quedar así como así, no dejaremos que ellos se aprovechen de nosotros, ya es hora de que les demos una lección a esos arrogantes- ahora la que me replicaba era Kasi.

-Puede que sea cierto- intervino mi padre- ellos han sido mis amigos desde ya hace mucho, pero no tienen el derecho de llevarse a un miembro de la familia así…- era la primera vez que veía a Carlisle decidido con algo, me demostraba que era más importante Bella que ellos.

-¿Pero en que plaza los enfrentaremos?- volvía a reprochar Emmett.

Alice le saco la lengua y lo miro con disgusto.

-En una cerca de aquí, creo, pero será hasta el anochecer, ya sabemos porque- dijo Alice señalando lo obvio.

Entonces tenemos muy pocas horas, teníamos que prepararnos.

-¿Kasi?- le llame.

-Mande.

-¿Puedes paralizar a más de cinco vampiros?- le pregunte, ese dato serviría para manipular a unos cuantos miembros de la guardia.

-Ese es mi limite, por eso Ika siempre esta conmigo si son más de tres- me explicaba- y, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?- ahora ella tenía curiosidad.

-Para planear una estrategia, algo que nos sirva- le conteste.

Eran más de cinco los miembros de la guardia de los Vulturius…

Eran Jane, Alec, Renata, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea y otros más, ellos eran los principales de la guardia.

-Ya vemos lo que tratas de decir, Edward- decía Jasper con seriedad- son más de cinco y si Kasi nada más logra manipular a ese numero, entonces no podrá hacerlo con el resto de la guardia- Jasper era la reencarnación de la preocupación viva.

Ika carraspeo eludiblemente aunque no era necesario, podemos escuchar muy bien.

-¿Qué acaso también se olvidan de mi?- pregunto un poco enojada- yo también estoy aquí.

-¿A cuantos puedes paralizar?- le pregunto ahora Alice ya recuperada de sus visiones.

-La misma cantidad que Kasi- le respondió con ¿tristeza?- yo quisiera paralizar más pero ese también es mi limite- dijo cabizbaja.

Entonces Ika y Kasi podían "trabajar" con diez personas en total… bueno eso era la mitad de la guardia entera, por lo menos.

-Entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros, ustedes encárguense de Alec y Jane principalmente- les dije, eran las armas más poderosas de la guardia- ellos son los que más me importan.

Las hermanas asintieron.

"_Te entiendo, buen plan Edward"_ me felicitaba Emmett.

"_Bien, por lo menos… pero"_ Jasper ahora estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Pero que, Jasper?- no era mi intención sonsacarlo pero quería ver que se traía.

-Pero… ¿qué tal si alguien de la guardia usa a Bella como escudo?

Todos nos quedamos paralizados, Jasper tenía razón, en parte.

-Bella es capaz de calmar su ira- dio Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Alice, cuando Bella se enoja suelta su escudo, es más fuerte si ella esta enojada, si alguien de la guardia la hace enojar, Bella podría protegerlos involuntariamente- Jasper increíblemente tenía la razón nuevamente.

¿Cómo atacarían Kasi e Ika si el escudo de mi Bella se desatará y protegiera a la guardia? Renata soltaría su escudo también, serían invencibles.

-Cierto, no lo había pensado- dijo Emmett haciendo muecas- pero… creo que Bella se calmará si nos ve.

Quería creer en las esperanzas de Emmett, quería aferrarme a la posibilidad de que rescataría a Bella sin que se produjera nada… pero, sabía que eso no podría ser así.

Todos nos quedamos callados, aunque estaban pensando quise darles intimidad, aparte, yo me sentía peor que hace unos días.

No me importaba que acabaran conmigo, lo que me importaba era que no le hicieran algo a Bella…

La imagen de ella siendo torturada por los Vulturius era escalofriante, me dolía hasta lo más hondo de mi muerto corazón, era algo que ni siquiera quiero pensar…

Ahora estaba sumergido en el dolor, tal vez… Bella decidiera quedarse en su guardia, a lo mejor, no tendría que desatarse tal pelea…

"_Eso ni lo pienses, Edward, ¿crees que Bella se unirá a ellos así? Ella preferiría morir antes de unírseles"_ pensaba Alice con enojo, seguramente vio en sus visiones lo que tenía en mente.

Así estuvimos por un rato, hasta que Ika hablo:

-¡Ya es suficiente! Yo me enfrentare a ellos aunque pierda la vida, no me gustan y yo no los quiero vivos, peleare aunque lo hago yo sola- nos grito a todos nosotros, realmente estaba muy decidida.

-Yo también lo haré, hermana, no importa si me matan, es hora de acabar con ellos- Kasi se unía a su hermana.

-Me uno con ustedes- dijo Emmett acercándose a las hermanas-"_Que valientes son, yo también quiero pelear con ellas, ya es hora" _pensaba otra vez esperanzado por la determinación de las hermanas.

-Yo también me uno-dijo Jasper. "_Si ellos van yo también"_ Jasper al parecer estaba contagiado con las emociones de Ika, Kasi y Emmett.

-No te dejare solo, Jazz, me uno- dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper.

¿Quedaba otra opción? Yo creo que no.

-Es obvio que yo también luchare, todo sea por mi ángel- me acerque a ellos y vi que estaban más decididos que nunca a pelear.

Carlisle solamente pensaba en que esto no acabará mal, pero el nos apoyaría, como siempre.

-Me recuerda lo sucedido hace diez años, pero ahora no hay testigos, ahora tenemos a las Rumey, a las hermanas más poderosas- les dijo Emmett a las hermanas abrazándolas.

Las chicas se apenaron y bajaron la cabeza por el cumplido de Emmett.

Estábamos decididos, hasta que escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa.

Nos quedamos tensos por el sonido producido y la que se movió a ver quien era fue Ika.

Ika siseó y se alejo de la puerta, Kasi se dirigió con Ika para ver también lo que había hecho que su hermana siseará.

"_¿Quiénes son estos? Ese chico huele asqueroso y la de allá huele a humana pero veo que es vampira, la mujer y el hombre que los acompañan si son vampiros…"_ pensaba Ika e inmediatamente supe de quienes se trataban.

-Tranquila, Ika- le dije poniéndole mi mano derecha en su hombro para que se sosegará.

Abrí la puerta y en efecto, eran ellos…

Renesmee, Jacob, Benjamín y Zafrina…

-¡Papá!- grito mi niña lanzándose hacia mi, la atrape y la abrace con fuerza, ella estaba bien.

-¡Renesmee nunca te vuelvas a escapar de nuevo!, ¿entendiste, señorita?- aunque le pregunte enojado estaba feliz por verla nuevamente.

-Si papá, aunque ya tengo la edad suficiente para viajar sola- me reprochaba- aparte mira quien me acompaña.

Solté a mi hija para saludar a Benjamin y a Zafrina.

-Hola, Edward- me dijeron ambos.

"_Espero que no te hayas enojado con Nessie, nos conto lo que le paso a Bella, estoy dispuesto a ayudar" _me decía Benjamin en sus pensamientos, mostrándome todo lo que había hecho mi hija para encontrarlo a él y pedirle su ayuda.

"_Tu hija es muy valiente Edward, debiste haberla visto cuando ella me busco, todo lo que tuvo que hacer" _pensaba Zafrina.

Me mostro una pelea en el amazonas… no veía con nitidez su recuerdo hasta que decidió utilizar su don.

Estaba en la jungla del amazonas y veía como Renesmee, Jacob y Benjamin se defendían de unos vampiros, vi como uno había alcanzado a golpear a Jacob, como Benjamin destrozaba a uno de esos vampiros y lo que más me impacto fue ver fue a Renesmee golpear a uno de esos vampiros con tal agilidad y destreza.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! ¿Estuviste peleando con vampiros?- le reclame.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si esos vampiros le hubieran hecho daño? Realmente me asusto verla en una situación así.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Era para defenderme, obvio que no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, papá- me recrimino.

Yo solo le mire con enojo, después de un momento me tranquilice.

-Bien- era lo único que le podía decir.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que estaba calmado y fue a platicar con Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett para relatarles lo que le paso en su viaje.

-Hola, Edward- me saludo el perro.

-Hola, Jacob- le respondí de mala gana. No quería hablar con él, fue le cómplice de mi hija, no pensó en los posibles riesgos que le podrían haber sucedido a mi ella.

"_Se que estas enojado, pero entiende, ella quiere salvar a su mamá Edward, y si no iba con Renesmee ella se hubiera ido sola" _bueno, al menos acompaño a mi hija. Pensar en ella sola viajando me daba escalofríos.

-Gracias, Jacob- ahora me sentía un poco mejor, el estuvo con ella cuidándola.

-No hay de que.

"_Me enorgullezco de mi sobrina, se defendió de los vampiros tal y como le enseñe" _Emmett se veía feliz al ver que mi hija derroto a un vampiro.

"_Mira como esta, tengo cambiarla de ropa"_ pensaba Alice. Aunque estuviéramos a punto de pelear contra la guardia entera de los Vulturius, no dejaba de pensar en la ropa.

"_Por lo menos esta bien, pero… ¿cómo nos encontró?" _pensó Jasper.

No lo había pensado, ¿cómo nos encontró? ¿Acaso anteriormente le dijimos nuestro paradero?

-¿Cómo nos encontraste, Nessie?- le pregunto el mismo Jasper.

-Pues Benjamin, Zafrina y Jacob dijeron que los Vulturius vivían en Volterra, Italia, yo quería ir ahí para buscar a mi mamá pero Benjamin me dijo que todavía no era el momento, así que robamos un auto y decidimos establecernos aquí en Florencia- le comentaba mi hija.

"Planeamos meternos en una casa deshabitada y observamos varias de la ciudad hasta que Zafrina y Benjamin detectaron el efluvio de vampiro. Benjamin fue el que se dio cuenta de que el efluvio era el de mi abuelo y mi padre. Seguimos el rastro del efluvio en la ciudad hasta que llegamos aquí. Escuchamos el grito de una mujer adentro de esta casa, decidimos esperar un momento para ver si la misma voz volvía a escucharse, por suerte esperamos en la esquina de esta casa, había sombra para Benjamin, Zafrina y para mi.

"Volvimos a escuchar otro grito pero de otra mujer y decidimos toca para ver quienes eran las que andaban gritando. Nos acercamos y detecte tu aroma, tío Jasper, así que tocamos la puerta.

-Oh- fue lo único que Jasper pudo decirle a Renesmee. "_Mi sobrina es tan inteligente, me alegra saber que ella esta bien"_ Jasper también era muy protector con mi hija.

Renesmee volteo a ver a las hermanas y se sintió intrigada. Ika y Kasi también se le quedaron viendo a Renesmee con asombro.

"_Realmente es tu hija, es tan hermosa, se parece mucho a ti" _me decía Ika mirando a Nessie con ternura.

"_Pero que niña más hermosa, me da tanta curiosidad, se ve que es alegre" _pensaba Kasi con emoción.

-Hola, me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero, díganme Nessie- se presento ante las hermanas tomándole las manos a cada una.

-Yo me llamo Ika Camile Rumey- le dijo un poco ¿feliz? Era la primera vez que veía a Ika con ese sentimiento.

-Yo me Kasi Franccesca Rumey- e Ika ya Kasi la abrazaron de repente.

"_Es tan linda, no se porque la quiero abrazar mucho, me da tanta curiosidad y simpatía" _pensaba Ika realmente conmocionada.

Renesmee les sonrió y toco las manos de las hermanas nuevamente pero para enseñarles lo que ella podía hacer.

Ika y Kasi se espantaron con las imágenes de Renesmee pero les gusto mucho.

-Wow- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo- que don tan estupendo.

-Gracias- dijo Renesmee apenada- ¿ustedes también tienen un don?- les pregunto.

-Si- le respondieron.

-¿Podrían enseñármelo?

-NO- le contesto Kasi- solo lo usamos cuando queremos defendernos o atacar, no lo usaremos contigo, Nessie.

Las hermanas Rumey se habían encariñado con Renesmee, no me sorprendía, mi hija siempre conmovía hasta el más amargado.

Renesmee se disculpo pero me hizo una seña para que fuera con ella.

-Papa, no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero… ¿tienes noticias de mamá?- me pregunto mirándome con los ojos de Bella.

¿Le diría que están a punto de acercarse? ¿Le diría que su mamá ha sido maltratada por ellos?

"_Dile solamente que ella viene, no le digas sobre las visiones, eso la haría sentirse peor" _me recomendaba Alice al ver que mi hija había preguntado sobre Bella.

Solté un largo suspiro y resignado le dije:

-Renesmee, los Vulturius vendrán al anochecer, ellos saben que estamos aquí y traerán a Bella con ellos.

Benjami, Zafrina y Jacob se quedaron tensos ante mi comentario, no esperaban eso.

"_¿Los localizo Demetri?_ Me pregunto Benjamin.

Asentí.

"_Ya esta obscureciendo…"_ pensaba Zafrina viendo la ventana, y si, el momento estaba a punto de llegar.

-Ya es hora- les dije a mis hermanos y a las hermanas- tenemos que irnos a la plaza.

Asintieron. Renesmee se quedo extrañada y me puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

"_¿A dónde van, papá? ¿Van a pelear para rescatar a mi mamá?_ Me pregunto y me mostro la imagen de hace unos años antes. Estábamos todos en fila, Aro veía a Renesmee con curiosidad y también observaba a los demás vampiros.

"_¿Va a hacer una pelea así?" _me pregunto con miedo "_No quiero que les pase nada" _empezó a llorar.

-No llores, todo saldrá bien, traeré a Bella, traeré a tu mamá- le dije limpiándole las lagrimas- tienes que quedarte aquí, es peligroso, te quedarás con Jacob.

Jacob asintió y se veía reamente disgustado al no poder hacer nada para rescatar a Bella.

-Vámonos- dijeron las hermanas ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Vamos a ir nosotros también, verdad?- preguntaron Zafrina y Benjamin- no nos vamos a quedar aquí, para eso venimos, queremos rescatar a Bella también.

Mis hermanos les asintieron.

Renesmee les dio un abrazo a todos y nos deseo que tuviéramos cuidado.

Fui el último en cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Por allá hay una plaza, es la plaza de la ciudad- nos dijo Ika- síganme.

La seguimos hasta llegar a una plaza desolada que estaba a fueras de la ciudad, era tan grande como un campo de futbol pero por suerte, no había humanos que se pudieran entro meter.

-Aquí es- dijo Kasi alarmada.

Todos estábamos esperando el momento en que el que llegarán con Bella en sus manos.

Yo solo deseaba rescatarla.

Solamente deseaba que la dejaran en paz.

Aunque me cueste la vida.

Benjamin siseó y nos volteamos a ver a quien le siseaba.

Aparecieron, había llegado el momento.

Era la hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Resacatrán a Bella? ¿Habrá pelea? ¿Al fin Edward tendrá a Bella en sus brazos?**

**Pronto lo sabran...**

**Perdon si he tardado en actualizar, como ya lo dije, tuve un problema un tanto emocional.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que la gente que lea esta historia me perdoe por no actualizar antes u.u**

**Zhhhaoo**

**Cuidesnse muchooo**

**Les quiere, Zoe Sthepenie Masen (Dejen sus reviews, son mi mejor pago)**


	14. Luchando Primera Parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola n.n**

**Si, lo se, me he tradado en actualizar y la verdad, lo siento muchisimo, en serio u.u.**

**He tratado de subir nuevo capitulo en la otra pagina donde escribo y no me deja, cada vez que trato dice que no estoy autorizada ¬¬, es raro pero he estado tan ensismismada con eso que mi frustacion no me ha dejado subir los capis aquí. En serio, disculpenme :(**

**Muchitas gracias a sus reviews a:**

**N Cullen 7-** Ya sabes que eres genial, hermana.

**' karina: **Hola, karina, tu msn no aparecio en el review, hay que separarlo. Si quieres volver a escribirlo con todo gusto lo acepto n.n

**Aiiram: **Te agradezco todo tu apoyo chica, me encantan tus reviews.

**Stupid sheep: **Muchitas gracias x tu review, espero que continues tu historia, ya la estoy esperando ^^

**Anna Vulturi y Alice Vulturi: **Me alegro de que te guste esta historia, muchas gracias x leer las locas ideas de mi cabeza.

**Bueno , les dejo el capi, disfrutenlo:**

**

* * *

**

Secuestrada

**Capitulo 14: Luchando **

**(Primera parte)**

Era la hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Observamos como los Vulturi corrían hacía nuestra posición, venía toda la guardia entera.

Todos gruñimos al verlos, exceptuando a Carlisle, el tenía el semblante lleno de preocupación y miedo, no le gustaba pelear.

Yo por mi parte escudriñe más a la fila de la guardia para ver si encontraba a mi querida Bella y en efecto… ahí estaba.

Su rostro se veía demacrado aun siendo vampira, se le veía muy mal. Sus ojos eran demasiado negros, más que el carbón y la obscuridad. Supongo que no la han dejado cazar en su estancia con ellos.

Me abalance para ir tras mi Bella, listo para alejarla de las garras de esos malditos pero Alice me detuvo.

"_Todavía no puedes ir tras Bella, Edward, sería algo muy peligroso para nosotros" _y me mostro una visión que tuvo apenas hace unos pocos segundos.

Era yo corriendo hasta la fila de los Vulturi para salvar a Bella y me daba cuenta de que había sido una gran metida de pata. Félix tomo a Bella y la empezó a golpear y a tirar de sus brazos…

No pude seguir viendo esa visión, si hubiera hecho eso hace unos segundos, hubieran matado a Bella, gracias a dios Alice me advirtió.

-Gracias- le dije a mi hermana. Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiese pasado eso.

-Ahora, tranquilo, por favor, están a punto de hablar- me dijo mirando al frente nuevamente.

El maldito de Aro camino hacía nuestra dirección acompañado de Jane y Renata, no era algo que debería sorprender, ellas eran las mejores armas: defensivas y ofensivas.

-Saludos, amigos- dijo hipócritamente. Le sisee porque en su mente pensaba que éramos unos estúpidos al tratar de enfrentarnos con ellos.

Carlisle se acerco a Aro pero el no quería hablar con Carlisle, no, el quería hablar de frente a frente conmigo.

"_Vamos, Edward, si quieres salvar a tu amada tendrás que pasar sobre mi, como si pudieras atreverte"_ me llamaba en su mente. Ese estúpido líder, era una maldita persona hipócrita.

-Yo voy, Carlisle, el quiere hablar conmigo sobre Bella- le informe a mi padre, el ya se estaba acercando a Aro y sus suplitas.

Mire de reojo a Bella y vi que miraba constantemente a toda la familia, también a Ika y a Kasi con Zafrina y Benjamin. Bella miro nuevamente a mi posición y vi como sus ojos se habían tornados rojos, quería llorar.

-No hagas nada amor, te amo- me susurro, sabía que lo escucharía. Mi corazón la reclamaba ahora mismo, cuanto quería tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente.

Como vieron que avanzaba hacia Aro, las hermanas Rumey me acompañaron también. Ika se posiciono a mi derecha y Kasi a mi izquierda.

"_No te vamos a dejar solo, menos con ese canalla"_ pensaba Ika. Al parecer ella ya no m odiaba tanto desde que vio a Renesmee. Mi hija le había transformado a Ika su forma de pensar y despertó en ella un sentido protector guardado en ella. Se sentía plena nuevamente.

"_Ya veo, la que esta entre Alec y Demetri es Bella, ¿verdad?, le encontré el parecido con Nessie… otra cosa, no te vamos a dejar solo con estos, aceptamos esta misión y aunque muramos en el intento mi hermana y yo; volverás a tener a Bella nuevamente contigo"_ Kasi y sus palabras me dieron el valor necesario par seguir adelante, aunque yo no quería dejarlas expuestas a ellos, no quería que murieran por nosotros, sería sádico de nuestra parte.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con ellos, la distancia que nos separaba era de no más de 15 metros, lo suficientemente cerca para atacar…

-Ya veo que nuevamente nos encontramos, Edward- dijo Jane con una sonrisa petulante en su cara. En su mente rondaban imágenes de cómo ella había tratado a Bella en Volterra… esa pequeña bruja.

Ika puso una mano en mi hombro ya que vio que me iba a agazapar para atacar a Jane. Suerte que me calme y volví a la razón.

-Si- le dije secamente, no quería hablar con ellos.

-Veo que traes compañía, Edward- dijo Aro mirando a las hermanas- nos volvemos a ver, mis queridas hermanas Rumey.

Las hermanas le sisearon y ahora fui yo el que trataba de calmarlas.

Aro y Jane rompieron en risas, se la estaban pasando en grandes al creerse superiores porque ellos tenían más dones que nosotros. No saben lo que les espera…

Renata se movía inquieta y miraba con nerviosismo a Alec y Bella. ¿Qué se trae esta vampira?

"_Todavía no, tenemos que esperar un poco más, cuando haga la señal hago lo que me instruyo"_ pensaba Renata. No le entendí nada pero se que estaba pensando algo sobre Alec, mis sentidos me decían que iban a hacer algo insospechado, pero no lo creeré hasta que Alice vea que viene a continuación.

-¿Con qué trayendo amigos para defenderse?- pregunto Aro sarcásticamente sacándome de mis casillas.

-¿Con qué secuestrando a mi esposa?- le pregunte de la misma manera.

-Era algo que teníamos que hacer desde que ella era humana, tiene un don tan poderoso y lo despilfarra, no debería de ser así, nosotros lo aprovecharíamos bien- me respondió tajante. Imagino a Bella a su lado con una capa roja y sus ojos inyectados de sangre humana diciéndolo "Amo" a él. Mis ojos, en reacción a esta imagen, se volvieron negros por la ira, este vampiro decrepito me estaba sonsacando.

-¡Pero no tienen derecho a hacer eso! ¡No son nuestros dueños! ¡Ustedes no pueden tratar a nadie así!- le recrimino Ika a Aro, escupiéndole palabra por palabra.

Jane, por consiguiente, se puso delante de su Amo y le enseño los dientes a Ika, acto que también lo hizo ella poniéndose también al frente mío.

-Cálmate, hermana- le pidió Kasi a Ika con voz suave. Ika logro recomponerse pero no cambio de posición, se quedo en ese mismo lugar en donde estaba.

Jane también se quedo en el mismo lugar, no iba a dejar a Aro con Ika a unos pasos de él.

-Veo que todavía sigues igual de testaruda, igual que tu madre- le dijo Jane. Ahora fue ella la que recordó cosas… cosas insólitas- tenía un sabor espectacular para ser una simple humana, déjame decirte, lastima que murió por mi.

Recordó a la madre de las hermanas y lo sabía porque era la misma mujer en la que Ika pensó cuando nos contaba su historia. La madre de as hermanas caminaba en un callejón obscuro y vio a Jane cazando en ese mismo callejón. La mujer se asusto y huyo de ella pero Jane la alcanzo y sedienta como estaba la mordió para alimentarse.

Jane había matado a la madre de las hermanas…

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto ahora Kasi indignada, veía a Jane muy profundamente.

-Estaba de visita por aquí y pues me encontré con su madre en una callejón de la ciudad, la pobre argumentaba que ella debía cuidar a sus pequeñas Ika y Kasi pero no me importo, era una simple humana- dijo con maldad.

Lo que vino a continuación nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo. Ika salto sobre Jane y le mordió en el cuello muy profundamente. Jane se separo de ella con la ayuda de Felix y Demetri y golpearon a Ika hasta lo lejos de la plaza.

Zafrina y Jasper fueron para ayudar a Ika mientras que Emmett, Benjamín y mi padre retenían a Kasi quien pretendía hacer lo mismo que su hermana.

Todos los Vulturi se echaron a reír estrepitosamente, excepto Alec y Renata. Esos malditos bastardos, no tienen vergüenza, le daba gracias a dios por ser "vegetariano" y también a mi padre por enseñarme el camino correcto, no quería ser como ellos.

Tenía tantas ganas de romperles el cuello a cada uno de ellos por lo que e hicieron a las hermanas, ahora estarían perturbadas por lo sucedido.

-Creo que ya fue mucho diversión por ahora- dijo Cayo, no lo había visto, estaba detrás de Chelsea y Marco- es hora de acabar con los Cullen, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto a todos sus miembros.

Le asintieron a Cayo todos pero Alec y Renata no, ¿qué era lo que estaban tramando estos chicos?

Ahora Benjamin y Zafrina se situaron a mis costados mientras que las hermanas y mi familia se acercaba también hacia donde yacía parado.

Jane se llevo a Aro con los demás miembros de su clan y fue cuando mi familia y yo escuchamos algo que le murmuraba Alec a Bella.

-Cuando te diga que te vayas, corres con tu familia, ¿entendido?- le murmuro tan bajito que nada más yo lo pude oír, gracias a mi don.

Bella asintió y miro a Renata. Renata se volteo para hacerle cara y le sonrió un poco.

"_Serás libre nuevamente, Bella, te prometimos que ayudaríamos y así lo vamos a hacer"_ pensaba Renata.

¿Quería ayudar Alec y Renata a Bella? ¿Querían que escapara? Ni en mil años me había imaginado esa posibilidad.

Momentáneamente, Alec y Renata me voltearon con complicidad y vi que era cierto lo que Renta pensaba, ahora entendía sus pensamientos. Bella también me miro y me perdí en esos ojos, aunque los tuviera de un negro tan fuerte, vi como me llamaba en ellos.

-Edward- susurro como el viento. Alec y Renata se situaron alrededor de Bella y la tomaron de los brazos.

"_Edward, veo algo… ¡Bella va a escapar de los Vulturi!"_ me dijo Alice aunque los mismos Alec y Renata me lo habían dicho oyendo sus pensamientos.

-Amo, quiero acabar con ellos inmediatamente, les llego su hora- dijo Felix feliz por esa idea.

-Paciencia, Felix, quiero hacer una prueba antes- le informo Aro. Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas al oír lo que pensaba hacer.

Quería someter a Bella para que su don se suelte y los protegiera. ¿Qué se cree? Mi ángel no es un juguete con el que puedes jugar y manipular.

-Calma, Edward- me pidió Jasper utilizando su don conmigo. Vi como las hermanas se estaban recuperando de lo sucedido y volvieron a sosegarse, pero solo un poco.

"_Ya no puede evitarlo más, es hora de atacar, Edward"_ me pedía Ika.

Pero yo tenía que esperar a que Bella escapara por medio de Alec y Renata, después de eso, lucharíamos hasta derrotarlos y matarlos.

-¡AHORA!- grito Alec a Bella. Los Vulturi vieron como Renata y el gemelo liberaron a Bella de su agarré y como mi esposa corría a mi dirección.

Bella se encontraba corriendo velozmente y yo hice lo mismo… al fin volvería conmigo después de todo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Como ya ven, se dividirá en dos partes.**

**Espero que me perdonen por no actualizar antes u.u. Esta historia para mi significa mucho, es la primera historia que he escrito, digamos que es como mi "bebe". La voy a terminar aunque me quiten mis manos, jaja XD. Le tengo mucho aprecio a esta historia.**

**Zhhaiito**

**Muchos Besos para todas ustedes :)**

**_Les quiere, Zoé Sthepenie Masen_**


End file.
